Seven
by AudiRox
Summary: SPOILER WARNING in some of the chapters. This set of fics started back in May of 2006. They were all written as speculation of Season 7 in episodic format and was initially posted on a different site. I have now decided to bring them over. LL.
1. Forced

**SPOILER WARNING in some of the chapters. This set of fics started back in May of 2006. They were all written as speculation of Season 7 in episodic format - and was initially posted on a different site. I have now decided to bring them over. Surrounding LL.**

**Introduction**: 7.01 is a non-spoiler speculative fic written back in May of 2006. This is basically a speculation on what will happen on the Season Seven Premiere. As with all my other fics, it is set in an episodic format. Mainly about Luke and Lorelai.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7.01 Forced**

**LAST SEASON ON THE GILMORE GIRLS…**  
INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT BUILDING - ELEVATOR - FRIDAY AFTERNOON  
RORY: Why are you doing this?  
MITCHUM: Doing what?  
RORY: Why are you taking him away from me? Why? Do you hate me _that much_?  
MITCHUM: I'm sending Logan away for one reason. Because it's time. It is time for him to stop jumping out of planes in a gorilla mask - and crashing boats and getting plastered every night and ending up in the hospital. It's time for him to stop being a child and to start being a man. It's time for him to start focusing on his future and the only way he is going to do that is to get him out of his environment and away from those dopes Colin and Finn and the Life and Death Brigade and get him on a path...

INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT - FRIDAY EVENING  
LOGAN: Tell me not to go.  
RORY: I can't do that.

INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT - SATURDAY MORNING  
RORY: I have to go with you.  
LOGAN: Rory, if you come with me - I won't get on the plane.  
CUT to Rory waving goodbye.

EXT. GILMORE MANSION - FRIDAY EVENING  
LINNY: Lorelai, do you want to talk about something?  
CUT to INT. LINNY'S CAR  
LORELAI: I don't think I ever really loved anyone - until Luke...(Cut to) I am ready to get married. I'm ready to start the next phase of my life. I want another kid and I... I don't want to wait anymore...

INT. LUKE'S DINER - FRIDAY NIGHT  
LUKE: Where have you been?  
LORELAI: Let's elope.  
LUKE: Elope?

EXT. LUKE'S DINER - FRIDAY NIGHT  
LUKE: We can't just take off and get married...  
LORELAI: Why not Luke? Don't you love me?!  
LUKE: You know I do!  
LORELAI: But I love you Luke... I love you!  
LUKE: I have to think this through...  
LORELAI: No!  
LUKE: Just wait!  
LORELAI: No! I'm not waiting. It's now or never!  
LUKE: I can't just jump like this!  
LORELAI: Well, I'm sorry to hear that.  
CUT to EXT. CHRIS' APARTMENT  
LORELAI: I'm having a really bad night and ugh... I just don't want to be alone... okay?  
CUT to CHRIS' BEDROOM - SATURDAY MORNING  
Camera on Lorelai's face as Chris places his arm around her...

**TEASER**

INT. CHRIS' BEDROOM - SATURDAY MORNING

Just moments after Chris places his arm around her, Lorelai, very quietly, tries to get out of bed. But Chris is wide awake.

CHRIS: Hey... (he reaches out to hold on to her arm)

LORELAI: (Quickly gets off the bed, with just a sheet around her and responds with a low expressionless voice) Hey.

CHRIS: (Sits up) Umm... leaving already?

LORELAI: (Stutters as she looks around and picks up her clothes and starts putting them on while trying to hide her nakedness) I... I... I should be going...

CHRIS: (Senses a hint of regret in her voice - so he gets out of his bed and walks around it to reach Lorelai - he speaks softly) Hey... You don't have to leave in such a hurry.

LORELAI: Ugh... actually I do. (Avoiding his face, she frantically looks around for her keys) Where... where are my keys? (Then walks out of the bedroom)

CHRIS: (Follows) Lorelai, hold on...

CUT to INT. CHRIS' FAMILY ROOM

LORELAI: (Scans the couch and the coffee table. The keys aren't visible) I need my keys. I need to get home.

CHRIS: I'll look for them - you can come back for the jeep later. Let me drive you home.

LORELAI: No, I can't - I just need to go now. (She gets more frustrated)

CHRIS: Lorelai, you're freaking me out. Let's just calm down. Give me a minute to get ready - and I'll drive you home.

Lorelai nods, yet still manages to avoid his face.   
Chris walks back to his bedroom.

CAMERA ON LORELAI - still wearing an expressionless face.

Fade out.

OPENING CREDITS

**SEGMENT 2**

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - SATURDAY MORNING

Luke is sitting on the couch, waiting with his face buried in his palms. He hears a car pulling up to the drive way...

LUKE: (Gets up and hurries to answer the door - he sees Lorelai walking up the stairs) Lorelai... (he starts to spit out words as fast as he could) I figured you were out with Rory or something, so I... (He gets distracted by the car pulling out. He sees that it's Christopher. He looks back at a shocked/frozen Lorelai - who happens to be wearing the same outfit from the night before)... umm... (straigtens himself as he realizes what might have happened - he looks back at the car that is barely visible and forces himself to look at Lorelai again. Her facial expression confirms his fear).  
Not another moment is wasted. Luke walks out the door and down the stairs to get away from her.  
Lorelai doesn't have the strength to call after him - yet her eyes are begging him not to leave. After a couple of moments of staring at the trail of hurt Luke left behind, Lorelai forces herself to move towards the front door.

CAMERA ANGLE FROM THE INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE: Lorelai walks towards the couch - where moments before, Luke had been sitting and waiting. She lets herself fall on to the couch - and buries her face in her palms.

CUT to INT. LUKE'S DINER - SATURDAY AFTERNOON

The usual number of customers are inside. Zach is sitting at a table near the window, while Lane is walking around with empty plates in her hand. She places them on the exterior counter of the kitchen.

LANE: (As she looks under the main counter) Hey Caesar, did you know we were out of note pads?

CAESAR (off camera): Don't we have any under the counter?

ZACH: (Shouts from his table) Hungry man here waiting to be fed.

LANE: Hold on Zach. And no, Caesar - they aren't under the counter.

CAESAR: (Walks out, and looks under the counter) Are you sure?

LANE: (Rolling her eyes) I just looked - trust me, unless they have magically transformed into ceramic mugs and plates - there are no note pads under this counter.

CAESAR: Maybe Luke forgot to stack them like he usually does. (Takes a ring of keys out of his pocket) Here, he must have some upstairs.

LANE: (Pointing at the key Caesar is holding, she responds in a confused/condescending tone) Luke gave you the key to his apartment?

CAESAR: Yeah he did. Here. Take it.

LANE: Okay...

ZACH: (Shouts again) Lane, baby... you aren't going to starve your husband are you?

LANE: (As she makes her way to the door leading to the stairs) Hold on, Zach.

CUT to INT. LUKE'S HALLWAY

As Lane approaches the apartment, she notices the door. She gasps and looks at the keys then back at the door. CAMERA ON DOOR - we see what she sees. The glass portion of the door is shattered. You can see a clear vertical rectangular view of the inside of Luke's apartment. Lane walks closer and discovers glass all over the floor.

Fade out on her shocked face.

INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT - SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Rory finally gets ready for her day - after an hour or so of crying over Logan's departure. The phone rings - it's Lorelai.

Scenes CUT between INT. LOGAN'S APT. and INT. LORELAI'S BATHROOM.

Lorelai seems to have freshened up and changed into warm comfortable clothing. She walks out the bathroom placing a blue dress in a black garbage bag...

RORY: Mom...

LORELAI: (She stares at her bed for a few seconds - then forces herself to move out the door) Hey kid.

RORY: (In a sad tone) So it's official. Logan's on a plane to London as we speak.

LORELAI: (Remembers as she climbs down the stairs) Oh yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier...

RORY: No it's ok.

LORELAI: How are you holding up?

RORY: (With a pouty face) Sad. But I will be fine. How are you? How was dinner?

Silence as Lorelai settles herself on the couch.

RORY: ... mom? (Senses something is wrong)

LORELAI: (Teary eyed, but stable) ...come home?

RORY: (Without another question) Yeah, I'll be out the door in a second. What's going on?

LORELAI: (In a deeply saddened voice) Just come home.

RORY: Ok I'm on my way, bye.

She rushes to the door and realizes she didn't grab her keys. As she gets her keys, her cell phone rings. It's Lane.

Scenes CUT between INT. LUKE'S APT. and LOGAN's APT.

RORY: (In a hurried voice) Hey Lane...

LANE: Rory. You sound busy... are you busy?

RORY: Actually I'm rushing out the door to go see mom.

LANE: Oh...

RORY: Why, what's up?

LANE: (Looks around the apartment) When you get a chance, can you come over to the diner today?

RORY: Sure, I think I can do that.

LANE: (Smiles into the phone) Okay, see you then. Drive safe!

Lane hangs up the phone and takes another look around the apartment.

Fade out to commercial.

**SEGMENT 3**

CUT to INT. LORELAI'S KITCHEN - A FEW MINUTES LATER - SATURDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai is about to prepare some coffee when the cordless phone on the counter begins to ring. She checks the called ID - then sighs as she picks up. It's Sookie.

LORELAI: Hey Sookie...

SOOKIE: Hey! Where are you?

LORELAI: (Looks at the cordless phone from the corner of her eye) Umm... at home?

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) Of course you're at home. Because I just called your home number! (A beat) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Knowingly) Yeah...

SOOKIE: (In a worried tone) There are some rumors floating around here. Figured I'd call and let you clue me in.

LORELAI: What kind of rumors?

SOOKIE: Something about a shouting match outside the infamous diner.

LORELAI: (Leans against the counter in frustration) Not a rumor.

SOOKIE: (Sookie sees an employee walk into the kitchen - so she moves into the pantry) That's what I figured. Are you okay?

LORELAI: (Sighs and looks down at her feet) It's still so new... I... can't...

SOOKIE: (Jumps) It's okay! It's okay... You don't have to talk about it. (Blabs on) I can wait till you're ready. And! I'll put a stop to those _not-rumors_ that are flying all over the place in here. I can threaten them...

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Sookie, there's no need...

SOOKIE: (Cuts her off) I can fire them if they don't listen... (thinks) I still have firing power, don't I?

LORELAI: (Nods - then shakes her head) Yes - but that won't be necessary...

SOOKIE: (Senses her frustration - so she calms down) Sorry...

LORELAI: It's okay...

SOOKIE: ...I'm here for you, Lorelai.

LORELAI: Thank you, Sookie... but... I don't think I deserve it...

SOOKIE: Of course you deserve it! And honey - couples fight all the time. I'm sure you and Luke will figure it out.

LORELAI: (Straightens her posture as she realizes the extent of Sookie's knowledge on the matter) It's much more complicated than that, Sook.

SOOKIE: Oh...

LORELAI: (Turns around to resume preparing coffee) I'm sorry I didn't call or show up to work...

SOOKIE: No... no, it's okay. We're fine here. Just take all the time you need...

LORELAI: (Sighs) Thanks (Takes out a package of coffee from the cupboard - and looks at it as she realizes that it was Luke's coffee. One of the bags he stored in her kitchen every week. She places it on the counter unable to continue)...

SOOKIE: (Concerned) Lorelai?

OFF STAGE: The front door opens and Rory enters.

RORY: Mom? (She makes her way to the kitchen)

LORELAI: (Sniffs a bit trying to hold back the tears) Sookie, can I call you later?

SOOKIE: Of course.

LORELAI: Bye... (She hangs up the phone and hugs Rory as tightly as she can)

RORY: Mom, what's wrong? (Sees the empty coffee pot and the coffee bag next to it) I'll make coffee...

CUTS to a few minutes later INT. LORELAI'S FAMILY ROOM

Lorelai is sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her. Rory is sitting across from her on the coffee table. Both ladies with coffee mugs in their hands.

RORY: (Saddened and disturbed) Oh my God, what a night... Are you sure he knows?

LORELAI: (With traces of crying her heart out) He knows. You should've seen the look in his eyes when he put two and two together. I couldn't move... I couldn't say anything...  
Rory places a hand on her mouth - unable to process everything at once.

LORELAI: (Continues) Everything is just so screwed up.

RORY: (Hesistantly tries to come up with things to make her mother feel better) Well... he made you... walk ... away...

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory with appreciation for trying to make sense of it all - then speaks as she shakes her head with subtlety) Rory... honey... you know that's not true...

RORY: (Looks down at her mug) I know...

LORELAI: We tend to always blame the guy for everything... and yes, Luke kept me out of the most important part of his life, April... and he was...

RORY: (inserts) Stupid!

LORELAI: ... _wrong_ for doing that. But why didn't I speak up sooner?

RORY: You were afraid...

LORELAI: That's not a good reason. You and I both know that it wasn't his fault alone. And (chuckles in frustration) what happened last night was definitely _not_ his fault. (Rubs her forehead as Rory looks on) God, what have I done? The look on his face when he saw me... saw Christopher drive off. I can't get it out of my head.

RORY: Mom... (She gets off the coffee table and sits on the couch next to Lorelai - then she places her hand on her shoulder. After a beat) What can I do? What do you want me to do? I can... I can... talk to someone... or get you something...

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory after a beat) I hit rock bottom last night, kid.

RORY: (Hesistantly) What about dad? Where does he fit in to all of this?

LORELAI: (Looks away and shakes her head) It was wrong. I can't start anything with your dad, Rory. I hope you understand...

RORY: I understand. In fact I'm a little mad at him for... (sighs) for knowing your mental state at the time and letting this happen. How could he?!

LORELAI: I thought about that - but it isn't his fault. (Firmly) And I don't want you to be angry at him for my stupidity.

RORY: Did you tell him? Did you tell him that it was a mistake?

LORELAI: No, not yet. I think he knows. But it's time for me to put that to rest once and for all. Hitting rock bottom means that you have to start new and fix everything, right? I have to get everything sorted out. (Looks around the room as she sighs) I can't stay here... I need to get out of here... for a while.

RORY: You can come stay with me.

LORELAI: (Looks at her daughter and smiles) I don't want to burden you.

RORY: I _want_ you to come stay with me. We can spend the summer together. It's a great idea! You're not going to say 'no' - I insist. (Lorelai smiles) Now, what can I get you? I'll run to Doose's right now and buy everything you like.

LORELAI: I broke my toothbrush.

RORY: You've been using that since Lane bought it for you last year. (Pulls out a note pad and a pen from her jacket) It's time for a new one. (Notices a black garbage bag near the stairs) Laundry?

LORELAI: (Looks at the bag) No, that's trash.

Fade Out.

CUT to EXT. DOOSE'S MARKET - LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Rory walks out the market with a paper bag in her arms. She walks in the direction of her home. But stops in her tracks as she remembers...

RORY: (Softly to herself) Lane... (She turns around and walks towards the diner. Then stops herself again - then she reaches for her cell phone and calls her).

Scenes CUT between INT. LUKE'S DINER and EXT. STARS HOLLOW (Near Luke's Diner)

LANE: (As she hands a plate of fries to a customer) Hey...

RORY: Oh good, you have your cell phone with you.

LANE: Yeah, figured you'd call before you came over.

RORY: Oh...

LANE: Luke's not here, Rory. You can come over...

RORY: (Confused - but starts walking to the diner) Where is he?

LANE: Come over... I'll tell you.

CUT to INT. LUKE'S DINER as Rory walks in and looks around to make sure. She places the paper bag on the counter and speaks to Lane.

RORY: Hey...

LANE: (From behind the counter) Hey...

RORY: (Hesistantly) What's up?

LANE: Ready?

RORY: Yeah. (Lane walks around the counter and grabs Rory's hand) Wait, ready for what?

LANE: You have to see this...  
Rory follows Lane through the curtain...

CUT to INT. LUKE'S HALLWAY

RORY: (As she's being pulled forward by Lane) Is this some kind of joke? Because it's not funny... (her voice fades out and and an expression of surprise fades in as she sees the broken glass) What... happened?

LANE: Now I cleaned up most of the glass on the floor - and I hope I got it all. So be careful.

RORY: (Still shocked - she asks again) What happened?

LANE: I don't know any details. Just that Luke left Caesar in charge and just... left. And when I came up here to get some note pads, this is what I saw - with glass all over the floor. Then when I told Caesar about it, he said he had heard a loud bang after Luke walked upstairs in a hurry - like he really took it all out on that poor door. Caesar was afraid to go upstairs - but a few minutes later - (Rory's expression goes from shock to honest concern) Luke came down with a duffle bag full of what we assume are clothes - and told Caesar he was in charge. I wasn't here when it all happened. And Caesar's rubbing it in my face that Luke didn't leave me in charge...

RORY: (Places her hand where the glass would've been - as if it was still there - but invisible) His father's name was on here...

LANE: (Softly) I'm worried about him... Is Lorelai okay?

RORY: (Shakes her head) I don't know... but I know where she is.

LANE: (Turns towards the stairway) I should get back to the diner. Come talk to me when you're ready.

Rory nods - then opens the door to enter the apartment - her phone rings - it's Logan.

Scenes CUT between Luke's apartment and Logan at what seems to be the Heathrow Airport.

RORY: (Knowing who it is) Hey... you're already there?

LOGAN: Yup, just landed. (Sigh) I should just turn around and take a flight back to CT.

RORY: (Smiles - but her mood is visibly altered by everything around her) How... umm... was the flight there?

LOGAN: Forget about the flight. You okay?

RORY: (Still not completely recovered) Why do you ask?

LOGAN: It's 2006 - international calls are crystal clear - even through cell phones. Ace, what's wrong?

RORY: I'm actually in Stars Hollow right now. (Looks at the front door once again) It's a mess.  
Fade out to commercial.

**SEGMENT 4**

EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - SUNDAY MORNING

We see Rory's car pull up near a building. Camera on Lorelai (in the passenger seat) and Rory looking at the building.

RORY: (Turns to her mother) Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory and smiles) Thank you - but I have to do this. I'll see you at the apartment? (Rory nods) Thanks kid.

Lorelai gets out of the car...

CUT to a familiar scene INT. HALLWAY - EXT. CHRIS' APARTMENT

Lorelai knocks on the door. After a few seconds, Chris opens the door and is surprised to see Lorelai there.

CHRIS: Hey... (looks behind her) I thought Rory was going to pick up the jeep?

LORELAI: Yeah, she was going to but she's got so much going on this summer... She's a busy girl... (a beat) Besides, I wanted to talk to you...

CHRIS: Oh... (Opens the door wider) Well, come on in...

Lorelai very formally walks in.

CUT to INT. CHRIS' APARTMENT

Chris closes the door behind them and walks over to the coffee table to get the keys. He hands them to Lorelai and walks back a few steps to keep their distance.

LORELAI: Thank you.

There's an awkward silence between them because they both know what she's really there for.

CHRIS: (abruptly) I actually found them in GG's room.

LORELAI: Ah. (Smiles and looks at the keys)

CHRIS: (more awkward) Can I get you something to drink? A coke?... Coffee?

LORELAI: (Sighs and looks at his face) What happened the other night...

CHRIS: (cuts in) It was a mistake. I know. Don't worry about it.

LORELAI: (Surprised) What?

CHRIS: It was evident when I saw your face yesterday morning. You couldn't wait to get out of here. To get away from me. I saw it. That's why I didn't push the issue... (a beat) Lor, I will let it go. So don't worry about it.

LORELAI: (Looks down at her keys again - then raises her head to speak) You know, if all this happened a couple of years ago - or even a couple of weeks ago, I would've accepted what you just said and I would've thought everything was settled. But everything is _not_ settled...

CHRIS: (Realizing where she's going) Lor...

LORELAI: ...I _need_ you to understand that I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm not here to hurt you, Chris - but it was the biggest mistake of my life (softly, to herself) followed closely by staying silent for months and not saying a damn thing. (To Chris) I'm sorry I brought you into this - I didn't mean for this to happen.

CHRIS: (Cuts in) I'm to blame too...

LORELAI: (A beat - but realizing she needs to say it, she speaks firmly) I need to stop destroying my happiness - I need to accept that I finally found what I've been looking for - and I'm to blame for losing it all because of a stupid mistake. I need to move on, Chris... from my past... from you. I need this endless cycle to end. 

Silence.

CHRIS: I understand (Lorelai is surprised at how well he's taking it) What I let happen the other night wasn't fair to anyone involved - including myself. And most importantly, it wasn't fair to GG.

LORELAI: (Sincerely) I'm sorry, Chris.

They hear someone opening the front door from the outside. Chris and Lorelai turn their heads as the nanny and GG enter the room. GG runs to her father and the nanny nods and walks off screen. Chris carries GG as she starts to talk...

GG: Daddy, guess what we did at the park today?! (She notices Lorelai) Hey... you were in my daddy's bedroom yesterday.

CHRIS: Aunt Lorelai wasn't feeling well, GG.

GG: Are you feeling better now?

LORELAI: (Smiles at GG - but doesn't respond. She then looks at Chris) I should get going.

Chris nods as he holds on to his daughter.

Camera CUTS to EXT. CHRIS' APARTMENT as Lorelai walks out.

GG: (Shouts - off camera) Bye!!!

CHRIS: (Off camera) Georgia, don't shout!

Camera on Lorelai as she closes the door behind her and sighs.

CUT to a few days later.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN - NEAR THE FRONT DESK - FRIDAY MORNING

Rory is at the desk collecting a few files that her mother needs to work from home (her new home for the summer). Michel and Sookie are both at the scene going through stuff.

RORY: Okay, I have last months accounts, this week's supply list, and the copy of Michel's pay stub, anything else I'm forgetting?

MICHEL: Make sure to tell her that it was short 50 dollars this time.

RORY: Yes, you've told me 50 times.

SOOKIE: (Annoyed with Michel's nagging) You're loaded with money. Why do you care about 50 bucks?

MICHEL: Of course I care. That's my bi-weekly manicure. (Michel walks away, as Rory and Sookie quizzically look at his trail)

SOOKIE: Is it sad that he's more anal about his looks than any woman on this planet.

RORY: A little bit. He makes Kirk look manly.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) That's true. (Looks down at her clipboard) Is Lorelai going to make it to Monday's staff meeting? I mean, I can handle it - I was just wondering.

RORY: (Stops going through her files for a bit) I think so. She just needs a couple of weeks, Sookie. She'll be back soon. (Goes back to her organizing)

SOOKIE: I can't believe she's going to drive almost 30 minutes to get to the inn when her house is less than 5 minutes away... on foot. I mean, it's not like she's going to run into him. He's not even here.

RORY: (Sighs) She doesn't know.

SOOKIE: (Confused) What do you mean she doesn't know?

RORY: I haven't told her yet.

SOOKIE: Rory, that's not good. You have to let her know.

RORY: (Worried) I can't tell her. I don't know _how_ to tell her.

SOOKIE: (Cuts in) ...but...

RORY: (continues) I know I have to - and I will (softly to herself) just have to figure out when and how.

Rory's cell phone rings. She sees the caller ID...

RORY: (To Sookie) I have to take this...

SOOKIE: Go ahead, I'll go through the files.

RORY: Thanks Sookie (As she walks to the front door of the inn and out to the porch, she answers the phone) Hey there, stranger.

Scenes CUT between EXT. DRAGONFLY INN and INT. LOGAN'S LONDON APARTMENT

LOGAN: (Smiles as he sits in his couch) Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you for a few days, Ace. Things are crazy over here. It's tougher than I thought it would be.

RORY: It's okay, I've been pretty busy too.

LOGAN: How are you?

RORY: Missing you, but I'll live.

LOGAN: (Chuckles) Same here, Ace - same here. How's your mom?

RORY: (Sighs) She smiles, she laughs... she jokes.

LOGAN: That's good, right?

RORY: Not when it's all forced.

LOGAN: It takes time...

RORY: I know.

LOGAN: Hey, take her out tomorrow. Go out of town or something. I'll have one of my guys drive, fly, (smiling) _time travel_ anywhere you girls want to go...

RORY: (Chuckles) Ordering people around - even from London eh? Sounds like a good idea though. But I have dinner plans with my dad. This is the first time I'm seeing him since everything happened - so I'll feel bad if I cancel. (Thinks) What's tomorrow?

LOGAN: Saturday... why?

RORY: Yeah, but what's the date. June...

LOGAN: ...3rd.

RORY: (huge sigh) Oh no...

LOGAN: (Remembers) Ah, the infamous date.

RORY: (Panics) I can't go anywhere tomorrow. I have to be with mom. (Confused, she starts pacing) Then again I can't cancel on dad, he'll take it as me neglecting him. God, I feel like I'm 12 and I have to choose between my mother and father...

LOGAN: (Firmly) Calm down, Ace. Now, you're parents are both adults and _you_ are an adult. And I'm sure they aren't making you choose. And knowing you, I understand the freak out but seriously, there's no _need_ for a freak out. Just hang out with Lorelai for most of the day, and you'll hang with your father for - what, 2 or 3 hours max? It'll all work out.

RORY: (Calms down, and smiles) I miss you.

**SEGMENT 5  
**  
CUT to INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT - SATURDAY EVENING

Rory is walking around the apartment getting ready for her evening with her dad. Lorelai is sitting on the couch watching a random TV show and eating pop-corn.

RORY: (As she puts on her earrings) Now, are you sure you're okay with this?

LORELAI: (Without any doubt) How many times do I have to say I'm okay with this? Rory, you made plans with your father and you need to keep them. I'm good.

RORY: Are you sure?

Lorelai rolls her eyes. Rory hears her cell phone ring. She walks in to her bedroom to pick it up. It's Lane.

RORY: (Softly) Lane (She sits on her bed)

Scenes CUT between LUKE'S DINER and LOGAN'S BEDROOM

LANE: (Confused) Why are you whispering into the phone?

RORY: Mom's in the living room.

LANE: (Still confused and whispering herself) Are you forbidden to talk to me? Has she been hanging out with my mother?

RORY: No, I just haven't told her about _Luke_. And if I tell her you called, then one thing will lead to another and we'll be talking about the diner.

LANE: Oh...

RORY: Stop whispering, I can't hear you.

LANE: (With a normal voice) I said "oh"

RORY: Oh. (A beat) Any news?

LANE: That's why I called. He called earlier and chat with Caesar.

RORY: (With a sigh of relief) That's good right?

LANE: Yeah, at least we know he's safe. Just don't know where he is.

RORY: Anything else?

LANE: He asked Caesar if he could run the place a little while longer.

RORY: How much longer?

LANE: I'm talking _months_ here, Rory.

RORY: (Sighs) Why do I have the feeling he'll never return to Stars Hollow.

LANE: (As she sees someone enter the diner) Oh crap, Taylor just walked in - I have to go.

RORY: Why? What's he doing now? Is he handing out ribbons again?

LANE: Worse, now that Luke's gone - he's trying to get me to wear a hair net. (A beat) Hey, don't wait any longer to tell Lorelai the truth, okay? Bye.

RORY: Bye. (Rory gets up from her bed and walks out to the living room)

LORELAI: (Smiles) Hey, was that Logan?

RORY: (Lies) Yeah, it was.

LORELAI: How is he?

RORY: (Distracted) He's great. (Looks away) Where's my purse? Dad said he'd meet me in the lobby downstairs.

Lorelai starts looking for the purse.

The doorbell rings.

Rory walks over to the door and is surprised to see her father there.

LORELAI: (Holds up the purse) It's right here.

RORY: Dad.

CHRIS: (Peaks in in pursuit of the familiar voice) Hey. (Confused) I'm sorry... is this a bad time?

RORY: No... no.

LORELAI: (Straightens herself) No, Chris. I'm just hanging out with Rory... for a few days.

CHRIS: (Walks in) Oh... all moved in?

LORELAI: (Forces a smile) Oh no - I have one more trip to make to Stars Hollow for.. ugh.. some stuff.

CHRIS: (Sincerely, he looks at Lorelai then Rory) Oh, do you need any help? I can drive there...

LORELAI: (Jumps) No! (Calms down quickly as she sees both Chris and Rory look at her) I mean... thank you. But I think I got it (nods) covered.

CHRIS: (Smiles) Okay. (Looks at Rory) Are you ready, kid?

RORY: (Realizing what she has to do) Actually dad... can you give me a few minutes?

CHRIS: Sure, I'll wait for you downstairs. (Looks at Lorelai) Take care, Lorelai.

RORY: Thanks dad. (She closes the door behind him)

LORELAI: What's going on? You're all ready to go. (Rolls her eyes) Oh no... Rory, I'm _fine_ - you need to go.

RORY: (Walks closer to her mother) Mom, I need to talk to you about something.

LORELAI: What is it?

A few seconds of silence as Rory prepares herself.

RORY: You just jumped at dad when he asked if we needed help with stuff.

LORELAI: Oh, yeah I know - I didn't mean to... it's just - I don't have much more to bring over (looks around) I'm good.

RORY: You jumped because you didn't want anyone to see him in Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Tries to deny) Rory...

RORY: (Cuts her off) ...especially Luke.

LORELAI: (Gives in) Well, my approval rate in Stars Hollow is probably less than our president's right now.

RORY: Mom... Luke's gone. He left Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Not deciphering) What?

RORY: He left Stars Hollow. And... (Lorelai lets herself fall on to the couch disbelieving what she just heard) I don't think he's coming back. (Rory sits next to her)

LORELAI: When?

RORY: (Concerned) Last Saturday.

Silence.

RORY: (Trying to make her feel better) That was Lane on the phone earlier. She called to say that Luke called the diner - he's fine.

LORELAI: (Softly) Oh.

RORY: I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know how...

LORELAI: (Cuts in) It's okay.

RORY: Mom, I'll let dad know I can't go out tonight...

LORELAI: (Places a hand on Rory's arm) You're not going to do that. I'm fine Rory. Just go out with your dad... okay?

RORY: (Not wanting to upset her mother) Okay.

Rory gives her mother a kiss on her forehead and walks out reluctantly.

CUT to a few minutes later. INT. APARTMENT

Lorelai is on the couch going through some files. She takes a moment to look around the lonely apartment. In one swift motion she gets up off the couch, grabs her purse, and walks out.

CUT to few minutes later INT. LUKE'S DINER - SATURDAY EVENING

Caesar is surprised to see Lorelai walking in the diner. So are the few customers in there. Lorelai senses everyone looking at her but she makes her way up to the counter where Caesar is.

CAESAR: Lorelai...

LORELAI: (Smiles) Hey Caesar. (A beat, then points up at the ceiling) Do you mind if I...?

CAESAR: No, not at all. Go ahead. (Softly) Be careful, there's still a bit of glass on the floor.

LORELAI: (Confused but speaks sincerely) Thank you. (She walks through the curtains)

CUT to INT. LUKE's APARTMENT (Stage direction)

Camera on Lorelai standing outside the entrance as she looks sadly at the broken door.

She walks closer and very slowly opens the door. As she enters, she finds herself tearing up. Lorelai walks to the center of the kitchen and looks around at the poorly lit apartment. She makes her way to the bed which she once shared with Luke. She sets her purse down on his bed as she slowly sits down to avoid feeling dizzy. She looks at the night stand and sees a framed picture of Luke holding up a fish he had caught.

She is no longer able to hold back the tears.

CUT to INT. OF A RANDOM RESTAURANT

Rory has been distracted all evening. Chris very poorly attempts to come up with interesting topics.

CHRIS: So did you say you were going back to work at the Stamford-Eagle Gazette for the summer? (Rory doesn't respond) Rory?

RORY: (Looks up) Oh, I'm sorry... I'm hoping for a more permanent position actually.

CHRIS: Oh good. They'd be fools if they let you go. (Rory is so distracted that she doesn't realize her father is getting aggrevated - he says a bit loudly) Rory...

RORY: (Jumps) Yeah?

CHRIS: That's it. What's going on?

RORY: Huh?

CHRIS: Seriously, if you didn't want to hang out with your old man tonight - you should've just called and cancelled.

RORY: Oh, dad - no. It's nothing to do with you. I'm just very distracted.

CHRIS: (Concerned) What is it? Is it school? Is it Logan? Do you need me to take someone out for you?

RORY: (Chuckles very subtly) No, the last thing I need is for you to reinact a scene from _Goodfellas_.

CHRIS: (Smiles like a dork) Hey, that was a good movie.

RORY: It's mom. I just... feel like I should be there for her right now. I'm just worried - that's all. It's just that today is...

CHRIS: (Cuts in) Then go.

RORY: What?

CHRIS: We can do this father-daughter thing tomorrow, the day-after, whenever. If it's important for you to be there with your mom today, then go...

RORY: Are you sure you're okay with that?

CHRIS: Of course I'm, kid. Now... go.

CUT to a few minutes later INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT

Camera on Lorelai as she sleeps in Luke's bed. After a few moments, her cell phone wakes her up. She is startled - then she digs into her purse and answers as she sits up on the bed.

Scenes CUT between INT. LOGAN'S APART and LUKE'S APARTMENT

RORY: (Worried) Mom? Where are you?

LORELAI: (Settles down and looks around) Rory... I'm okay... I'm at Luke's...

RORY: What?

LORELAI: I'm in Luke's apartment...

RORY: (Sits on the couch, and shakes her head) Oh mom...

LORELAI: No... no... It's okay. I just needed to come see it... one last time.

RORY: Do you want me to come get you... or...?

LORELAI: I'm fine Rory. I'm leaving now... I'll be there in a bit.

RORY: (Still concerned) Okay...

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (Stage direction)

Lorelai places the cell phone in her purse. Then, she reaches in for something else... a little box. She opens it to look at the piece of jewelry one last time, then slowly places it on the night stand by his photograph. She then stands up, straightens herself and begins to walk to the door. With one last (sad) look around the apartment, she sighs - then exits.

CUTS to what seems to be a parking lot of a motel. Camera on Luke as he sits on the bed of his old truck. He's looking down at his cell phone, contemplating...

Scene fades.

END CREDITS

----------------------

Move on to 7.02…


	2. Luke Returns

**Introduction: **7.02 is a non-spoiler speculative fic written back in May/June of 2006. This is basically a continuation of the speculative script I wrote on 7.01 titled 'Force'. It is set in an episodic format. There may be some SPOILERS in here, so be ware. However, this is my own twist on the current spoilers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7.02 Luke Returns**

**LAST WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS…**

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - SATURDAY MORNING 

LUKE: (Gets up and hurries to answer the door - he sees Lorelai walking up the stairs) Lorelai... (he starts to spit out words as fast as he could) I figured you were out with Rory or something, so I... (He gets distracted by the car pulling out. He sees that it's Christopher. He looks back at a shocked/frozen Lorelai - who happens to be wearing the same outfit from the night before)... umm... (straigtens himself as he realizes what might have happened - he looks back at the car that is barely visible and forces himself to look at Lorelai again. Her facial expression confirms his fear).

Not another moment is wasted. Luke walks out the door and down the stairs to get away from her.  
Lorelai doesn't have the strength to call after him - yet her eyes are begging him not to leave. After a couple of moments of staring at the trail of hurt Luke left behind... 

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - SATURDAY AFTERNOON

RORY: Oh my God, what a night... Are you sure he knows?

LORELAI: He knows. You should've seen the look in his eyes when he put two and two together. I couldn't move... I couldn't say anything...

CUT to...

LORELAI: Hitting rock bottom means that you have to start new and fix everything, right? I have to get everything sorted out. I can't stay here... I need to get out of here... for a while.

RORY: You can come stay with me.

INT. CHRIS' APARTMENT - SUNDAY MORNING

LORELAI: I need to stop destroying my happiness - I need to accept that I finally found what I've been looking for - and I'm to blame for losing it all because of a stupid mistake. I need to move on, Chris... from my past... from you. I need this endless cycle to end.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN

SOOKIE: I can't believe she's going to drive almost 30 minutes to get to the inn when her house is less than 5 minutes away... on foot. I mean, it's not like she's going to run into him. He's not even here.  
RORY: (Sighs) She doesn't know.

EXT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (Audio from an earlier scene plays)

Camera on Lorelai standing outside the entrance as she looks sadly at the broken door.  
RORY: Mom... Luke's gone. He left Stars Hollow. And... I don't think he's coming back.  
Scene fades out on Lorelai's expression.

**TEASER**

INT. GILMORE MANSION - FRIDAY NIGHT  
Scene starts with everyone (Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Rory) sitting in the living room - each with a cup of coffee. They are all quiet. An awkward sort of quiet. Yet, Emily and Richard are smiling and seem happy. They have just assumed their seats in the living room after having a wonderfully quiet dinner.

LORELAI: (Sighs, then speaks to break the ice. She smiles) So, mom...

EMILY: (Smiling back) Yes, Lorelai?

LORELAI: How was your trip?

EMILY: (Frowns) Seriously?!

LORELAI: (Frowns as well) Well, I'm sorry!

EMILY: (Takes a deep breath) For the 80th time, the trip was great Lorelai. (Forces a smile and continues sarcastically) Would you like to see the photographs... again?

LORELAI: No, no... I'm good.

RORY: (Abruptly attempts to spark conversation) This coffee tastes different. Amazing. But different.

LORELAI: (Looks down at the coffee) Hmm...

EMILY: Thank you, Rory. It's actually from the Monmouth Coffee Company. It's huge in London. (Raises her eyes) You can actually buy their products online. This lovely lady who works at the store gave me the address. I will write it down for you before you girls leave along with your own (as if she's advertising it) package of Monmouth's coffee.

RICHARD: Let me go get that for you right now (stands up and leaves the living room)

EMILY: Thank you, Richard.

RORY: (Smiles) Thank you.

Emily looks over at Lorelai still staring at her coffee. Rory looks her way as well.

EMILY: Anything wrong with your coffee, Lorelai?

LORELAI: No... no... for a second there I thought I saw a clown (points at the cup) in there.

EMILY: "A clown" in you coffee?

LORELAI: (With a 'duh' look on her face) Well, not a _real_ one mom. (Looks at Rory) I swear I saw the shape of a clown in here (gasps) It's like magical coffee! (Emily rolls her eyes as Rory starts to chuckle) I mean, I knew coffee was always so magical - but this is seriously magical. I bet (looking down at her coffee again) if I looked hard enough I could find a fairy god mother in there.

RICHARD: (Enters the scene with a piece of paper in his hand) Here you go Rory.

RORY: Thank you, grandpa.

EMILY: (As Richard sits down in his seat) Oh good, you're back. Please come up with a better topic than "magical coffee" Richard. Two months in Europe and I'm not rested enough to deal with our daughter's humor.

RICHARD: (As he picks up his half full cup of coffee) Emily, my dear - if this coffee isn't _magical_ I don't know what is.

LORELAI: (Raises her hand) Ha!

Emily yet again rolls her eyes, as Rory begins to chuckle.

Fade out.

OPENING CREDITS

**SEGMENT 2**

INT. GILMORE MANSION - END OF FRIDAY NIGHT

Lorelai and Rory are on their way out wishing good night to both Emily and Richard.

LORELAI: (As she steps out the door, she raises a package in her hands) Thanks for the coffee...

RORY: (Follows with her own package) Yeah, thanks grandma... grandpa.

EMILY: You're very welcome. Good night...

RICHARD: (Smiles and nods) Good night.

The girls exit. Emily shuts the door behind them and follows Richard to the living room. Richard sits down in his previous spot and collects the newspaper from the side table.

EMILY: (Sits on the couch next to him - with determination) So?

RICHARD: (Looks over the newspaper and his reading glasses) So 'what' Emily?

EMILY: Did she say anything to you?

RICHARD: (Confused) I apologize Emily, I think I may have missed the first part of this topic. "Who" are we talking about?

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes) Richard, I swear. _Lorelai_, we're talking about Lorelai.

RICHARD: Wh...

EMILY: (Cuts him off) Did she say anything about _you know_?

RICHARD: (Raises his eyes then turns back to browsing the articles on the newspaper) If you're speaking of "Luke" - no, I don't believe she said anything at all. And you were here the whole time, Emily. No one touched the topic.

EMILY: (Curiously) All we know is that the engagement is off, they aren't together anymore, and that Lorelai has been spending time with Rory for the past two months...

RICHARD: (Still glancing at the newspaper) ...and that Luke has left Stars Hollow.

EMILY: (Sighs and sits back) I wonder what really happened.

RICHARD: (Notices Emily's concern, and sets the newspaper aside) From what you've told me Luke and Lorelai were having a few issues. So they may have elevated to the point where a break up was necessary. (Emily shakes her head) What is it Emily?

EMILY: I just know there's more to it. I just have this feeling. (In a low accusitory tone) Christopher...

RICHARD: (Curiously) Christopher? What does Christopher have to do with this?

EMILY: (Looks at Richard with determination) I just didn't like his behavior the last time we had him over.

RICHARD: Emily, that was over two months ago.

EMILY: And I called to invite him to join us tonight - and he gave me some bogus excuse.

RICHARD: I don't understand how he could've been involved in the break up of Luke and Lorelai.

EMILY: Maybe he wasn't involved in the break up - but I have a feeling he was _somehow_ involved. (Richard looks amused - Emily is offended) What is it? What is so funny?

RICHARD: (Get serious - or tries to) Oh nothing.

EMILY: (Frowns) I demand to know what's making you smile, Richard.

RICHARD: Well, over a year ago you invited Chris to our wedding renewal in hopes that it would break them up. And now - one and a half years later, you're upset at the possibility of Chris' involvement in the break up. Very amusing, Emily - you must admit.

Frustrated, Emily slouches on the couch. Scene fades.

EXT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - SATURDAY MORNING

Lorelai is outside the house contemplating as Rory unloads one of the cars. Paul Anka (the dog) is seated on the ground near Rory's car.

LORELAI: Seems like I have been away for a long time.

RORY: (Sets a box on the ground and walks over) Well, in the grand scheme of things - two months is less than 0.5 of your existence.

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory) Nerd.

RORY: (Raises her eyes) And proud of it (returns to her car to unload more stuff)

LORELAI: (Smiles and looks back at the house) I guess the most frightening part is going inside and seeing all the dust that's accumulated...

RORY: Mom, you've done worse before. Remember when "spring cleaning" meant ... a 5 minute dust-off... with one piece of paper towel?

LORELAI: (As cute as can be) Well, I've changed a lot since then.

RORY: (Stops what she's doing) I know you have. Besides, it's cleaner in there than it has ever been - so no worries.

LORELAI: (Curiously) How?

RORY: Where do you think I was between 11 a.m. and 1 p.m. every other Tuesday?

LORELAI: (Surpised) I thought that was your bi-weekly lunch with Paris?

RORY: (Nods) Oh, we had lunch. She would do anything for a burger and fries these days.

LORELAI: (Surprised at her daughters overwhelming responsibility) Aw, Rory. You didn't have to do that.

RORY: Of course I did. (as she lifts a hefty bag) It's so pretty in there - you want to keep it that way. (Looks around at all the bags and boxes) Gosh, you have so much stuff.

Paul Anka gets up, runs up the stairs and places himself near the front door. Rory and Lorelai both look at him.

LORELAI: Guess that's our cue...

Camera on the back of Lorelai and Rory as they walk up the stairs.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - SATURDAY AFTERNOON

The diner is full with the usual afternoon crowd. Very quiet bunch. Andrew is at the counter next to Liz and TJ. Patty is at the table next to Kirk's. Kirk has got a whole lot of books on his table. Everyone seems to be emotionally down. Liz and TJ seem to be the only two that aren't affected by the mood.

LANE: (As she sets an order on the counter for Caesar) A turkey melt for here! (Looks at Andrew) What would you like to drink, Andrew?

ANDREW: (With a low whiny voice) Nothing.

LANE: Um.. okay. (She walks over to Kirk and pulls out her ordering pad and pencil) Kirk, what would you like today? (Notices the books) And what-is-up-with-the-books?

KIRK: (Kirk raises his head and speaks in a low voice) Oh, are you talking to me?

LANE: Yes, I'm standing here - right next to you and uttering words. I'm talking to you, Kirk.

KIRK: (Points at the books) I'm studying the art of entertaining kids at parties.

LANE: (Amused) What?

KIRK: It's my new business venture. Last week I was hired by the Caine family to be the entertainer for the evening for their son's 4th birthday.

LANE: Uh huh...

KIRK: (Shakes his head) It didn't go over too well.

LANE: (Nods then asks) Okay, well too bad. What would you like to eat?

KIRK: (Still on the same topic) I thought dressing up as a Barney was still "in" but it turns out 4 year-olds attack big purple things.

LANE: I don't think it's just a 4 year-old thing, Kirk.

KIRK: Yes, well - I have another party coming up this Friday. It says here (points at one of the open books) that kids respond well to extremely colorful things. So, I'm going to be a clown. Seems cliché, but that's all I've got. Well, a rainbow did cross my mind - but I wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea.

LANE: Ugh, yeah... so just let me know when you're ready to order. (She turns around - but hear's Kirk's low depressing tone)

KIRK: (Sigh) I shouldn't be eating anyway. Life's too sad.

LANE: (Turns back around) Oh yeah, open with that - the kids are going to love you. (Notices how his mood changed) What is up with everyone these days? For weeks everyone's been mopey and sad in here.

KIRK: What can you expect, everyone's missing Luke.

LANE: Luke? He's always grumpy and rude. Caesar and I are both full of sunshine and "happy" - (shakes her head) and Luke's mean to you. Why would you miss him anyway?

PATTY: (Cuts in from her table) That was why we all liked him. He was grumpy and mean. It was the diner's trademark. It's just not the same anymore.

KIRK: (Adds) You can't have a Luke's Diner without Luke.

LANE: (Annoyed) Oh okay, so if that's what you want, (turns to Kirk and continues sarcastically) would like me to be mean to you - Kirk?

KIRK: (Looks up) Could you also wear a flannel shirt... and a baseball cap? (Lane rolls her eyes and walks away) Preferably worn backwards?

Lane walks behind the counter as the phone rings.

LANE: (Picks up with attitude) Luke's!

It's Luke.

LUKE: Lane, it's me - Luke.

Scenes CUT between Luke's rental apartment and the diner.

LANE: I'm not talking to you. (Luke's confused) Here, talk to your sister. (Hands the phone to Liz)

LIZ: (Takes the phone and asks) It's Luke? For me?

LANE: (Walks away) Sure.

TJ: (Sarcastically) Oh goody.

LIZ: (Into the phone) Hey big brother!

LUKE: (Smiles) Hey... (then continues seriously) what's up with Lane?

LIZ: (Looks over at Lane near Kirk again) Ah, it's Kirk.

LUKE: Oh... How are you?

LIZ: Forget about me. How are you? I haven't talked to you since... (nudges TJ) How long has it been, TJ?

TJ: Not long enough. (Luke hears)

LUKE: What's wrong with him?

LIZ: (Chuckles) Forget about him. The pregnancy is really getting to him.

LUKE: Ah, I see. So really - how are you?

LIZ: Doing very well. We went to the doctor yesterday...

TJ: (Leans in and speaks angrily)... and we don't know the sex of the baby!

LIZ: Stop it, TJ.

TJ: No, he needs to know...

LIZ: No, he doesn't...

LUKE: Needs to know what?

TJ: (Grabs the phone and continues) Your sister here doesn't want to know the sex of the baby. And I do! And you know what? It's all your fault!

LUKE: (Annoyed) How is that my fault?

TJ: (Thinks) I don't know. But you've left us - and it's all your fault.

LIZ: (Takes the phone back) Don't listen to him, big brother. We're doing fine. Just missing you is all. (Nods) Just as long as you'll be here when the baby arrives - I'm good.

TJ: (Sarcastically) Pshh... like that's going to happen.

LIZ: TJ's really taking it hard - you not being here. (Continues with a sigh) And you know - it would be nice if you came back...

Luke sighs.

Scene fades.

**SEGMENT 3**

INT. OF A DINER JUST OUTSIDE OF WOODBRIDGE - SUNDAY AFTERNOON

Luke and April are seated at a table. April's reading a book on her latest scientific obsession, while Luke (surprisingly) reads a book of his own. Both father and daughter are silently engaged with their own reading.

One of the waitresses approaches the table with a smile.

WAITRESS: Hey there... (Luke and April look up at her as she pulls out her pad of paper) mixing it up a bit, are we?

LUKE: (Not understanding her) What?

WAITRESS: You're here earlier than usual.

LUKE: Oh... yeah (looks at April as she makes a face and goes back to her book) yeah, we are a bit early.

WAITRESS: (Looks at April) What can I get for you today, young lady?

APRIL: Just a strawberry shake for me please. (The waitress nods) Oh, and can you please add a hint of lime in there? Also, could you take out the strawberry and make it a mango shake instead? Thanks. (She goes back to her book)

WAITRESS: (Shakes her head as she smiles) Always an adventure with this one.

LUKE: (Looks disgusted) That sounds terrible.

APRIL: (Looks up at her father) Ever had a mango lassi?

LUKE: A mango 'what'?

APRIL: (Rolls her eyes) Clearly you haven't. It's really bad for you if you're a health nut - but it tastes incredible. And that (points at the ordering pad as the waitress stands there amused) is the closest to a mango lassi you can get at a diner like this. Remember my internet friend Shermila? She recommended it.

LUKE: (Nods) Ah, all the way from Bangalore, India.

WAITRESS: (Chuckles a bit) And what about you? (As she turns to Luke) Your usual?

LUKE: (A bit hesitent) Yeah... yeah... the usual.

WAITRESS: One mango milk shake with a _hint of lime_ and a herbal mint tea. It'll take about 10 minutes (she smiles and she walks away as Luke looks on)

LUKE: (Sighs and looks at April - April notices and looks up) Is it sad that she knows my 'usual'?

APRIL: Well, we do come here at least once a week. And you order the same thing.

LUKE: Well, (looks around) it's a nice diner.

APRIL: (Makes another face) I guess.

LUKE: You don't like it?

APRIL: (Trying not to offend her father) No, I like it. It's cool. (Mumbles as she returns to her book) Not as cool as your diner.

LUKE: What?

APRIL: (Sighs, then closes the book leaving her hand in as a bookmark) It's not as cool as your diner.

LUKE: But it's bigger... and nicer. Everyone's friendly here.

APRIL: Sure. But I like your diner. It's smaller and it's in Stars Hollow. I like Stars Hollow. It's kind of like my town but cooler.

LUKE: You like Stars Hollow?

APRIL: I love Stars Hollow. It has the coolest people in it. Andrew, with his awesome bookstore. Miss Patty and her incredibly humorous dance classes. Gypsie and her sarcasm. And best of all Kirk...

LUKE: (Disgusted yet again) Kirk?

APRIL: Oh yeah, now he may be known as the town idiot - but seriously, that man knows how to make money. And I'm convinced he is Taylor's son. All I need is a bit of their blood to prove it.

LUKE: ...or hair. (Sighs) I didn't know you liked Stars Hollow so much.

APRIL: I miss it - but I've been talking to Lane quite a bit. She's awesome. (Thinks) You know, I'm even thinking of moving there when I'm old enough - (nods) after my PhD, of course.

LUKE: (Smiles proudly) Of course.

APRIL: (Notices Luke's book) Hey, isn't that Jess' book?

LUKE: (Looks at the book) Yeah, it is. Figured it was time I read it. It's actually pretty good.

APRIL: Can I borrow it when you're done?

Camera on Luke as he nods - deep in thought. April returns to her book as the waitress returns to the table with their order.

Scene fades.

A few days later...

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN - WEDNESDAY MORNING

Sookie and Lorelai are having their usual catch up before they start their day. Sookie is crabby because she didn't get enough sleep. Cut in the middle of their conversation...

LORELAI: ... and I seriously didn't realize how many times they aired repeats of the X-Files every single day! I swear, it was like the marathon from hell yesterday. (Proudly she puts her hand up to her waist) But I did manage to catch up on some of the stories.

SOOKIE: Wow, 8 a.m. and you're too energetic. I can't handle energetic when I've only gotten 4 hours of sleep.

LORELAI: Boy that was one weird show. (Breaks down with a chuckle) Please... don't let me watch 15 episodes of back-to-back X-Files ever again. It's like drinking 15 gallons of coffee in one day. And you know the worst part?

SOOKIE: This conversation isn't over?

LORELAI: (Ignores and goes on animated) _"This portion of the x-files is brought to you by AT&T"_ Why would they say "this portion" when the whole damn marathon is brought to us lucky viewers by "AT&T"? I would've thrown my remote at the TV if it wasn't for the hotness that is _Mulder and Scully_.

Jackson interrupts by charging into the kitchen through the back door.

JACKSON: (Slightly loud) Sookie! (Sees Lorelai there, and calms down - but obviously forces himself to hide something) Oh, hey there Lorelai. (With a forced smile) What a lovely day... isn't it a lovely day?

LORELAI: (Suspecting something) Sure... sure... it's a lovely day. What's up, Jackson?

JACKSON: (Starts to play with the tomatoes on counter) Oh, nothing. It's just a lovely day. (Both Sookie and Lorelai look at him amused. Jackson frowns) Stop looking at me like that!

Sookie and Lorelai burst into laughter.

SOOKIE: Honey, are you okay? You're getting red!

LORELAI: (Still laughing) Seriously, that tomato you're holding matches your face.

JACKSON: I'm FINE! (Calms down) It's just that I came in here ready to say something but... ugh, I had to abruptly stop myself from saying it (starts to gradually breathe louder) And now I can't breathe...

Sookie and Lorelai get serious.

SOOKIE: (Gets a moist towel ad Lorelai pulls a stool to Jackson) Jackson... honey, what's the matter?

JACKSON (Calms down as Sookie holds the moist towel to his forehead) Nothing. Nothing.

LORELAI: Oh come on, after that dramatic entrance, you can't hold out on us now.

SOOKIE: I'm being serious Jackson. Tell us what's going on.

JACKSON: (Sighs and looks down as he utters his words) I just came in here to tell you (looks at Sookie, then hesitantly continues) ... that Luke... is back.

LORELAI: What?

JACKSON: (In a low but serious tone) Luke has returned.

Sookie slowly tilts her head sympathetically.

JACKSON: (Begins to apologize) I'm sor...

SOOKIE: (Pats him on the back) It's okay honey.

Lorelai blinks a few times and looks at Sookie.

JACKSON: (Slowly gets up from the stool) I should get going.

SOOKIE: I'll see you later, hon.

Jackson takes a final look at the interior of the kitchen, then exits.

SOOKIE: Hey... you okay?

LORELAI: (With a genuine smile) I'm fine. (Sookie smiles as Lorelai sighs) I should get to work.

Sookie nods.

Camera follows Lorelai as she walks out of the kitchen and straight to the check-in desk. She walks behind it and looks around - then reaches down and picks up her cell phone.

She speed dials...

LORELAI: Hey... are you busy?

It's Rory. Scenes CUT between Logan's apartment and the Dragonfly Inn.

RORY: (As she types into her laptop) Hey mom. What's up?

LORELAI: (A beat - then Rory looks concerned. Lorelai continues softly) He's back (A subtle smile appears on her face)

RORY: (Stops typing as she immediately realizes what her mother meant) Really?

LORELAI: (Continues softly) I just found out.

RORY: ...what does this mean?

LORELAI: I don't know. He's back - that's got to mean something right?

RORY: (Worried) Yeah, but mom - the two of you...

LORELAI: (Cuts her off gently) I know... I know. It probably means nothing for us. But he's back. And that's good. He belongs in this town.

RORY: (Agrees) He does.

Silence.

RORY: I'm glad he's back.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Me too.

A few minutes later...

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai is in the heart of the town (hoping to catch a glimpse of the man?). She walks out of Doose's with a small bag in her hands. She wishes everyone a good day as she cuts through the center - trying to return to her Inn. As she gets closer to the Gazebo, she notices a car drive up to the diner. A girl steps out with a backback. She raises her head as she realizes who it is. It's April - she looks happy. Then she sees "him" - she sees Luke walking out of the diner and April giving him a hug. Lorelai tries to walk away - but hides herself behind the gazebo and looks on as Luke and April wave at the woman in the car. Someone walks up behind Lorelai...

It's Patty...

MISS PATTY: Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Jumps and holds on the to railing to calm down her heart beat) Oh my god, Miss Patty! You scared me.

MISS PATTY: Aw, I'm sorry honey... (follows Lorelai's former gaze and sees what she had been looking at) aw...

LORELAI: (Straightens herself and stammers a bit) I... I was at (points at the grocery store) Doose's getting some s-snacks and... and... I was on my way back to the Inn...

MISS PATTY: (Looks at her and smiles) Uh huh...

LORELAI: and... and (sees Patty's smirk and raises her hand)... I'm NOT stalking him!

MISS PATTY: (Nods) Oh, I know... you looked like you were seeing him for the first time.

LORELAI: (Sighs - then looks in the direction of the diner as Luke and April walk up the stairs and into the diner) She's taller...

MISS PATTY: (Looks in the same direction and shakes her head) Gosh, two months and she looks like she's taller than me.

Lorelai smiles.

Scene fades.

**SEGMENT 4**

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — THURSDAY MORNING

Luke is in his apartment cleaning up and arranging stuff around. The front door is half open. We see Lane peak in as she knocks on the newly assembled door.

LUKE: (Turns around and sees her) Hey (with a smile, he walks over and opens the door wider) long time.

LANE: Yeah, I heard you had returned yesterday — thought I'd come up and check it out for myself before work.

LUKE: (Nods) Yup, I'm back.

LANE: Great, now I won't have to deal with mopey customers.

LUKE: What?

LANE: I'll explain later. Glad you're back, Luke.

LUKE: Hey, I heard about (points to her stomach and nods) ... umm congratulations.

LANE: (Smiles) Thanks. (Points outward) I should get to work.

LUKE: (Nods, but as Lane turns around to leave — he continues) Hey, Lane?

LANE: (Turns around) Yeah?

LUKE: (Half knowingly) Who fixed the door?

LANE: (Looks at the glass) This one guy came over — maybe a week after you left. (Sighs, then continues hesitantly) I think you already know who hired him.

Luke nods yet again and looks at the door.

LANE: (Senses a bit of awkwardness) Well, I should get back before Caesar yells at me.

LUKE: (Sincerely) Thank you, Lane.

Lane nods and walks away.

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE — FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Lorelai walks down the stairs as she holds a phone to her ear.

Scenes CUT between Lorelai's house and Logan's apartment.

LORELAI: (in the middle of the conversation)… yes, but who knew that was how it was going to end!?

RORY: (Frustrated) We had this conversation last night. AND the night before that. I'm getting sick of Jack Sparrow.

LORELAI: (Gasps) "Captain" — and how dare you!? No one gets sick of Captain Sparrow!

RORY: Okay, I'm not sick of him yet — but can we please not talk about him or the movie for at least 24 hours?

LORELAI: Okay, I promise. (As she settles on her couch) what should we talk about?

RORY: Dad called me today after 3 weeks.

LORELAI: Three weeks? Don't you guys have a weekly lunch thing?

RORY: Yeah, but we've both been busy so we've been cancelling on each other a lot. But he called and wants to make sure to have lunch this week.

LORELAI: Oh ok... well at least he's trying?

RORY: Yeah. (Hesitantly) He asked about you.

LORELAI: (Intrigued) Oh yeah?

RORY: Yeah, he's concerned and wanted to know if it was okay for him to call you. He just wants to make sure you're okay.

LORELAI: Oh...

RORY: So... how 'are' you?

LORELAI: (Chuckles) I'm fine. You know I'm fine.

RORY: Yeah, but you always say that. And I'm not convinced...

LORELAI: (Tries to stop her) Rory...

RORY: (Sighs) It's been over 2 months... and I know it takes a long time to get over something on that level and move on... but mom, I really just want you to move on and be happy.

LORELAI: Rory... (a beat) ... I'm fine. Can we please talk about something else?

RORY: (Sighs again) Sorry, I'll drop it.

LORELAI: Thank you. Now, what should we talk about?

RORY: (Straightens herself) So, what are the plans for tonight? Are we meeting there or are we car pooling?

LORELAI: "There"?

RORY: Friday Night Dinner.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) Okay, time to break my promise… Jack Sparrow it is.

RORY: (Frustrated yet again) Mom!

INT. LUKE'S DINER — FRIDAY AFTERNOON

The lunch rush. Diner is filled with chatty customers. Luke is on his way to Kirk's table with a pad of paper and a pen in hand when he notices a pile of books.

LUKE: (Stops Lane and asks) What's up with the books?

LANE: Don't ask.

LUKE: (Nods) Okay. (Arrives at Kirk's table) Kirk, what can I get you?

KIRK: (Cheerfully) Oh, Luke! Glad to see you back…

LUKE: Thanks… and what would you like to eat?

KIRK: You know… I knew you'd return. Everyone said I was crazy — but I knew it…

LUKE: We've been through this before, Kirk.

KIRK: We have?

LUKE: Yes, we had the exact same conversation yesterday.

KIRK: Oh… well then… I'll have a cheeseburger and fries to go.

LUKE: (Looks at all the books) To go?

KIRK: Yes.

LUKE: Why would you haul all those books in here and sit at the table for 10 minutes waiting for someone to serve you, if you were ordering to go?

KIRK: (Not getting his point) Well, yes 'to go' I can't stay. I have to rehearse in an hour.

LUKE: Rehearse for what? (Kirk begins to explain when Luke suddenly holds up his hand) Never mind. I don't need to know. Cheeseburger and fries coming up.

Andrew is at the counter.

LUKE: (As he walks behind the counter, he hands the ticket to Caesar) Cheeseburger and fries to go. (He turns around and starts wiping down part of the counter).

ANDREW: (Smiles) Hey there Luke.

LUKE: Hey Andrew - what would you like to eat?

ANDREW: (Picking up a sandwich from his plate) Oh no… I already got my food. Just saying "hey"

LUKE: (Thinks) Ugh… hey.

ANDREW: It's so nice to see you back.

LUKE: (Sarcastically smiles) Right (looks at Lane as she makes her way behind the counter) Hey Lane? I'm going to organize the cans we got in today, then take a final inventory.

LANE: Oh, I was going to do that later today.

LUKE: You shouldn't be lifting heavy cans of food. I'll be in the back if I'm needed.

LANE: (Smiles) Ok.

LUKE: (Notices Taylor entering the diner with a smile plastered on his face) Oh god.

LANE: (Looks in the same direction, and sees Taylor) Oh. (She turns around to see Luke — but he has bolted) Alright then.

INT. GILMORE MANSION — FRIDAY NIGHT

Emily, Lorelai & Rory are in the living room chatting and sipping on their drinks. Richard is out of town.

EMILY: Rory, have you talked to Logan?

RORY: Yeah, actually spoke to him earlier today.

EMILY: And?

RORY: (Looks at both Emily and Lorelai) And...

EMILY: Well, did he say if he was making a visit any time soon?

RORY: Yeah, actually in a couple of weeks.

EMILY: It's not around the 21st is it?

RORY: (Thinks) No, grandma... I think it's the week after.

LORELAI: (Curiously) What's the 21st, mom?

EMILY: (Smiles and turns to Lorelai) Well, I'm glad you asked Lorelai! Francine is going to be in town.

LORELAI: "Francine"?

EMILY: (Nods) Francine Hayden. And I thought I'd invite her to dinner. We haven't seen her since the funeral.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes at Rory) I'm sure Logan will excuse you and dad even if he was here on the 21st.

EMILY: Oh no... you have to join us too. Both of you. You will be there won't you, Rory?

RORY: (Caught off guard) Well...

EMILY: Rory! She's your grandmother too. Despite our differences, she's still a part of your family.

RORY: I know. Of course I will be there.

EMILY: (Looks over at Lorelai) Well?

LORELAI: Well? She's not my grandmother.

EMILY: (Disturbed) Lorelai...

LORELAI: (Chuckles slightly) Mom, I don't know what to say. I just don't see why I need to be there. And if it's alright with Rory, (Rory nods) I'd like to pass.

EMILY: If you feel like it would be awkward to be around her... you don't need to worry. I was also planning on inviting Christopher.

LORELAI: (Sarcastically) Oh well then, I'll definitely not be there.

RORY: Yeah, grandma. Mom doesn't need to be there.

EMILY: (Curiously) Why? What's going on with you and Christopher? Last time I saw you two together, you seemed to be quite friendly. Did you two fight over something stupid?

LORELAI: Mom, can we please drop this? Better yet, where's the food? You can't talk with your mouth full.

EMILY: But...

MAID: (Interrupts by walking in to annouce that dinner is ready) Excuse me, Mrs. Gilmore - but dinner is...

LORELAI: (Gets off her seat and finishes the sentence) ... SERVED! Thank God. (And walks to the dining room)

INT. LUKE'S DINER - FRIDAY NIGHT

The diner is fairly busy with the town regulars. Among them are Patty, Andrew, Gypsy, and Tom.

LANE: (Walks over to the table Patty and Gypsy are sitting) Hey there ladies, what can I get you?

MISS PATTY: Aw, Lane. Look at you all glowing. (Lane blushes) How far along are you dear?

LANE: Two months down, seven more to go.

GYPSY: Goody, another kid to look forward to in Stars Hollow.

LANE: (Offended by the comment) What?

MISS PATTY: Oh don't mind her, the Banyan boys teepeed her trucks again.

LANE: Ah. So what would you like to eat?

GYPSY: I'll just have a "Caesar's Salad" and a diet coke.

LANE: (Writes it down) And you Patty?

MISS PATTY: (Looks through the menu) Oh I don't know yet, dear. Besides I have to use the ladies room. (Gets up off the chair)

LANE: (As she walks to the counter) That's fine, let me know when you're ready.

MISS PATTY: (Camera follows her as she walks to the back of the diner as she approaches the restroom, she sees Babette standing there waiting for the restroom as well) Hey Babette! I didn't know you were here.

BABETTE: Patty! Yeah, Morey and I were too lazy to fix dinner. And now I'm waiting for the man to finish up in there (points at the restroom door) so we can get through with the emptying and start stuffing our faces with food. (Yes, disturbing)

MISS PATTY: Ahh. (Looks around) Where's Luke?

BABETTE: He's probably upstairs hiding.

MISS PATTY: Like someone else we know?

BABETTE: Patty, I tell ya - she lives next door yet I don't know what the hell's going on with her. Poor girl.

MISS PATTY: Poor Luke. At first I thought "give it a month - they'll be back together" until you told me who else was involved.

BABETTE: (Nods) I know, but the boys at the inn say that she has been working long days and nights so we know she's all alone.

MISS PATTY: It's like last time. They break up and go about their life alone. But it seems to be permanent this time. How sad.

BABETTE: They'll never truly move on from each other.

Morey opens exits the restroom.

BABETTE: Finally! I need to use that thing. (Audio Fades).

Camera focuses on a door behind the two ladies. Inside (the storage room), we see Luke, sitting on a box processing the conversation he had heard between the two older ladies.

INT. GILMORE MANSION — FRIDAY NIGHT (Conitnued)

They are at the table eating and discussing random things...

RORY: ... so, I've decided that I will relax and just spend some time with mom and you and grandpa and just go full force when school starts in three weeks. I'm determined to graduate this year and nothing is going to stop me.

EMILY: (Thoughts are obviously somewhere else) That's nice, Rory. (Looks at Lorelai - a beat) So, what happened between you and Chris?

LORELAI: (Looks up from her food at Rory, then Emily) Mom, Rory was just telling you her plans for the rest of the summer. Did you not hear her?

(Rory is uncomfortable)

EMILY: Oh I heard. And I'm glad she's determined to graduate in time. (A beat) But I would like to know why you're acting awkward when Christopher's name is mentioned.

LORELAI: Mom, I ... really... don't... want to talk about it. Please.

EMILY: (Sighs) Fine.

LORELAI: (Looks back at her food and pauses) You know what? (Places her utensils on the plate and proceeds to stand up) I have to go.

EMILY: (Confused) Lorelai?

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: I... I forgot something... that I need to get to. And if you'll excuse me - I need to go. (Looks at Rory) I'll see you at home.

EMILY: Lorelai! I said I would drop the topic.

LORELAI: (Lies) Oh no... it's not that. I really did (sighs)... Bye.

Both Rory and Emily watch Lorelai walk out of the dining room.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - FRIDAY NIGHT (Gazebo area)

There's a few people walking around the dimly lit town. Among them is Lorelai Gilmore - just wandering. She finds herself walking up to the (dimly lit gazebo). She walks up the stairs and finds that there's someone already there (seated on one of the benches). It's Luke. He is seated - leaning over with his elbows to his knees and his hands clasped.

LORELAI: (Heart pounding away) Sorry. I ... I just... I didn't see anyone here. (Turns to walk down the stairs).

LUKE: Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Still in shock, she turns around as if it was his command) Yeah.

LUKE: I'm not staying long. Don't leave on account of me.

LORELAI: (She has never heard that tone before - not from him) Okay. (She hesitantly walks to the other end of the bench and takes a seat).

Silence.

LORELAI: (Trying to break the awkward silence) I... I heard you were back.

Luke nods.

LORELAI: (Looks in the direction of the diner) A lot of customers in there.

LUKE: Yeah, needed to get away for a bit.

LORELAI: (Subtley chuckles nervously) Oh, I hear you.

Silence.

Both begin again at the same time.

LUKE: Lorelai...

LORELAI: Luke. Oh, sorry... go ahead.

LUKE: (Looks down at his hands) I wanted to hate you so much...

Lorelai's face falls flat.

LUKE: (continues)... but I realized that that wasn't possible. So, I'm back. And I realized something else... tonight actually.

LORELAI: (With a look of hope) What's that?

LUKE: (Takes a moment - but doesn't face her as he proceeds) I need to let go of you. (Lorelai tries to fight it, but her eyes fill with tears) And you need to do the same. We owe it to ourselves to move past this. But not together. We need to let go of each other - that's the only way we'll be able to co-exist in this town. (Looks up and around the town) As much as this place (grinds his teeth a bit) pisses me off sometimes, it's my home. (Finally turns his head to the side to look at her) You owe it to yourself ... and Rory... and "him"... to see if there's anything there.

LORELAI: (Tries to protest) Luke...

LUKE: (Softly) _Let go of me, Lorelai._

Silence, as they sit on the two ends of the bench. They look up as Kirk (in a torn up clown costume and wig) walks around muttering about how evil children really are.

CUT to INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - FRIDAY NIGHT.

Lorelai is seated in her couch processing everything that had happened that night. She looks over at the phone sitting on the side table. She sighs, and picks it up. She dials, then holds the phone to her ear.

LORELAI: Chris, it's me...

Scene Fades.

-----------------

Move on to 7.13 (I have decided to skip a chunk of the episodes between 7.02 and 7.13)…


	3. Her Last Mistake

**Introduction**: A speculative fic - possibly based on SPOILERS - so be warned. This is part of a series - so please read 7.01 and 7.02 prior to continuing. This particular episode is a few months after 7.02's end. Hence the title contains "7.13" in it. There will be a long preview of the last few episodes (which I skipped) to help catch you up. Some are from the actual episodes that have already aired, and most are my own fiction. (Also, this was originally published in October of 2006).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7.13 Her Last Mistake**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

_INT. DRAGONFLY INN - 7.02_

LORELAI: Luke wanted to elope. (cut)

SOOKIE: Did the answer 'have' to be "no"

LORELAI: (cut) Then I'd be married to a guy who didn't want to be married to me.

_INT. HOTEL ROOM - PARIS - A FEW EPISODES LATER_

CHRIS: (Standing in front of Lorelai) ... I don't want to wait anymore. Let's elope.

LORELAI: (emotionless) Okay.

_INT. RANDOM BUILDING - AN EPISODE LATER_

CHRIS: (Before the vows, holds Lorelai's hand) Lor, are you sure?

LORELAI: I've been waiting so long... let's do it.

_MOMENTS LATER..._

JUDGE: (with a French accent) Lorelai Gilmore, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband.

LORELAI: (Pauses, as Chris looks at her quizzically) I... do. (Smiles)

JUDGE: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

_INT. CHRIS' APT - AN EPISODE LATER_

CHRIS: (Holding on to Lorelai and smiling) I can't wait to begin our life together.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Wow, I can't believe it's real. (Sighs) I can't believe we didn't have our kids there.

_A MOMENT LATER_

CHRIS: Let's not wait. Since you have the bigger house, I think GG and I should move in with you.

LORELAI: (Jumps) No... I... I mean... not yet. We haven't even told Rory yet. Let's decide all of that after we tell Rory.

_INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LATER IN THAT EPISODE_

CHRIS: (Gloriously happy - speaks to Rory) We have some great news!

LORELAI: (Not as happy, but smiling and nervous) Yeah.

RORY: (Confused, looks at them both) What's up?

CHRIS: (Jumps in as Lorelai stays quiet and looks at Rory) You're mom and I... (holds Lorelai's hand) got married over the weekend. We really wanted you there but it was quick and spontaneous... (Cut)

RORY: (Shocked, she forces a smile) Wow, you eloped?! (Cut) (Goes over to her dad and hugs him) Congratulations.

_CUT TO LORELAI AND RORY ALONE AT THE CRAP SHACK_ (In the middle of an argument)

LORELAI: (Is obviously upset) It just happened. And I wanted it to happen... (sighs) but...

RORY: (Angered, she lashes out) ... congratulations, mom! Now I can say with certainty that you've 'just' made the biggest mistake of your life.

_EXT. STARS HOLLOW - EPISODE 7.11_

Luke and Lorelai run into each other outside Doose's. It's snowing.

LORELAI: (Nervously) Haven't run into you in a while. (cut) How are things?

LUKE: (Smiles and genuinely responds) Things are good. (cut) Life's been good, Lorelai.

_EXT. STARS HOLLOW - SAME EPISODE_

Lorelai's walking away from Doose's as her phone rings. It's Chris.

CHRIS: (Outside the crap shack) Hey, I've been calling your cell phone. You're not home.

LORELAI: (Flustered after her run-in with Luke) Oh, sorry... I was at Doose's and ran into someone... (tries to cover it up)...

CHRIS: Oh yeah? Who?

LORELAI: (Hesitantly) Oh... ugh... no on-ugh... Luke.

CHRIS: (Facial expression changes) I see.

_INT. LOGAN'S APARTMENT - SAME EPISODE_

Chris is visiting his daughter.

CHRIS: Hey Rory?

RORY: Yeah?

CHRIS: How long have you guys known Luke?

Rory is surprised at the randomness.

_INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - EPISODE 7.12_

LORELAI: I don't think you and GG should move in. Let's find another place.

CHRIS: But you love this house, Lor. (cut) You love Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: This house isn't meant for 'you and me'... (cut)

CHRIS: (angered)... first you use Rory as an excuse. She isn't 16 anymore! (cut) You don't want to hang around the town. You don't want me to meet your friends here. We have to go out of town to do anything at all. You can't just stay over at my apartment and leave whenever you feel like it. You're not my roommate - you're my wife! We're married, Lor!

LORELAI: (Tries to calm him down) ... Chris...

CHRIS: It's 'him' isn't it? (cut) I just married a woman who didn't want to be married to me. It's my own fault.

Chris leaves the scene.

_CUT TO STARS HOLLOW - TOWARDS THE END OF 7.12_

Lorelai is standing in the middle of town watching a very happy scene where Luke and April welcome Liz and TJ's baby into the diner for the first time. Audio from a previous scene with Sookie and Lorelai play in the background as camera focuses on Lorelai's face.

SOOKIE: What's wrong?

LORELAI: I just got married to the wrong man. I keep digging myself a massive hole...

AUDIO CUTS TO CURRENT TIME & PLACE...  
LORELAI: (Still looking in the direction of the diner, she speaks softly to herself) What have I done?

_CUT TO INT. GILMORE MANSION - LATER THAT AFTERNOON_

Emily opens the front door and sees Lorelai outside.

EMILY: (Suprised to see her daughter there on a random afternoon) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Crying) Mom... can I please come in?

**7.13 TEASER**

(Continues after final scene of 7.12)

_EXT. GILMORE MANSION - SCENE CONTINUES..._

EMILY: (Concerned) Of course. It's so cold outside. (Notices the tears on her cheek) What's wrong?

LORELAI: (Continues to walk into the living room with her head down. She sits on the couch)

EMILY: (Follows as her concern increases) Lorelai, what is it? What happened? (She sits on the edge of the chair next to the couch)

LORELAI: (Still crying, she tries to speak) I married Chris. And Rory is so angry at me - she won't talk about it - she just pretends that everything's fine... and...

EMILY: (Unable to process it) What?

LORELAI: We got married before Christmas...

EMILY: (After a few moments of silence, she surprisingly asks) And you didn't really want to?

LORELAI: (She lets her face fall into her hands as she cries even more) Why do I keep making 'so many' mistakes.

EMILY: (Places a hand on her shoulder) Lorelai... (Lorelai looks up)... how are you going to tell Christopher?

LORELAI: He already knows. It's over. (Goes on) I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I keep disappointing you and dad 'all' the time. I know you really wanted us to work.

EMILY: What makes you think that?

LORELAI: (Confused, Lorelai looks at her mothers face and sees a sigh of relief) I thought you liked... Chris...? You and dad seemed to love having him over.

EMILY: (Emily starts her lecture) Your dad and I decided some time ago that we were going to let 'you' decide what was best for you... what made you happy. But I have to admit I was secretly wondering when on earth you would come to your senses and leave the man. It's unfortunate that you had to 'marry' him to realize the truth. But it's over... it's done. (Beat) I've only seen you truly happy with one man, Lorelai. Whatever happened between the two of you should have been fixed a long time ago if not for your obvious lack of communication skills. With that said, go wash up - I will have some towels sent to your old room. You're staying for dinner.

Fade out on Lorelai's shocked expression.

_OPENING CREDITS_

**SECOND SEGMENT**

_INT. GILMORE MANSION - NIGHT TIME_

Lorelai is sitting at the dining table, very slowly consuming the bowl of soup left in front of her as Richard and Emily share very subtle glances. The night seems to be going very quietly. Richard tries to break the silence.

RICHARD: Well, this soup is incredible, Emily. It's certainly keeping me warm.

EMILY: (Makes a face at Richard's poor attempt at making conversation) Thank you, Richard. I will tell Thelma to save that recipe. (Sighs) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Obliviously, looks up as she hears her name) Hmm?

EMILY: How do you like the soup?

LORELAI: (Still oblivious) Soup? (Looks at the dish in front of her) Oh, it's great mom... thanks. (Goes back to consuming it)

EMILY: (Sighs and makes a sympathetic expression. An idea comes to mind) Well, excuse me - I forgot to go check on dessert.

Richard suspects that it's more than that - however, as Emily leaves the dining room, he looks at Lorelai with a similar sympathetic expression.

_CUT to INT. STUDY_

Emily walks in and shuts the door behind her. She picks up the receiver and dials a familiar number.

EMILY: Rory?

SCENES CUT between Logan's Apartment and the Mansion.

RORY: Grandma? This is a surprise.

EMILY: I was hoping I would get a hold of you. I know it's a school night for you and... (cuts in) why is it a surprise?

RORY: (Chuckles) First of all, I'm not in highschool, and it doesn't matter because we college kids stay up late. Besides I don't have any classes in the morning. Secondly, I was surprised because you usually don't call after 6:30.

EMILY: Really? I never realized that.

RORY: Well, now that you have... what's up, Grandma?

EMILY: You're mother's here.

RORY: My mother? As in Lorelai Gilmore?... (sarcastically) ... or is it Hayden now? I mean, does it make me Rory Hayden now? (Realizes she may have revealed something she shouldn't have) Oh no! I don't think I was supposed to say that...

EMILY: It's alright, Rory. She told us. She has been here since this afternoon. She explained some of what had happened. But now she's just quiet and looking down all the time. (Sighs) And honestly, I can't handle it. It's making me... (very uncomfortably) sad.

RORY: Aw, grandma... I know it's all screwed up... I know I should get over it, it's been 6 weeks...

EMILY: (Cuts her off) She needs you here, Rory. Whatever fight you girls had, forget about it and just come over.

RORY: Oh...

EMILY: (Assumes) I don't think she'll want to stay here overnight. And I don't want her driving alone. We can have someone take the jeep back later.

RORY: Okay, I'm leaving now.

Emily hangs up the phone and sighs.

_INT. DINING ROOM - GILMORE MANSION_

Richard can't handle the silence anymore. He looks over at Lorelai once more, then he begins to say something but he stops himself. (Silence) He then forces himself to speak up...

RICHARD: Lorelai...

LORELAI: (Still looking down) Yeah...

RICHARD: (With subtle emotion) ... go tell him exactly how you feel. Doesn't matter if he feels the same way or if he doesn't. The important thing is that he knows.

LORELAI: (Immensely surprised at what he said, she looks up at her father) ...but...

Emily walks in and unintentionally interrupts.

EMILY: Oh I'm sorry... that took longer than I thought. (Looks at Lorelai as she takes her seat) I figured you wouldn't want to stay over, so I called Rory to pick you up.

LORELAI: Oh... you didn't have...

EMILY: (Cuts in) I know you would've protested but I really don't want you driving home alone tonight.

LORELAI: It's not that (she looks down at her food)... I thought I'd stay over. Honestly... you guys are probably the only people around not angry at me right now.

Both Emily and Richard look up at each other in shock at their daughter's words. Surprised that their 39 year old daughter who had rebelled all her life, wanted to stay over.

EMILY: (Suddenly stands up with a jolt of energy) I'll go ask Thelma to make your bed and... (changes her mind)... never mind... I'll do it myself.

RICHARD: (Stands up as well) I'll help!

As they walk out... you can hear them speak to eachother.

EMILY: Maybe we should set up the guest room too... for Rory.

RICHARD: That's a good idea... unless she'd like to sleep in the same room?

EMILY: Seriously Richard, this isn't some European hostel...

Lorelai subtley smiles at her parents' conversation.

Scene fades.

_INT. LUKE'S DINER - THAT NIGHT_

The dinner rush is dying down. Among the few scattered customers are Taylor, Miss Patty and Kirk. They are seated at one table with clipboards and a few pads of paper.

TAYLOR: Since it's past the holiday season, we can get all of these items on this list for half off...

KIRK: Now that's a good deal.

PATTY: But the holidays are over! Will people really care enough to show up?

TAYLOR: Patty! I don't think you heard me. All the event items are half off! We should've always done this at this time of the year... Always!

KIRK: But that's breaking tradition.

TAYLOR: But it's half off! Who cares about tradition!?

KIRK and PATTY: You do!

Luke walks over as he hears them shout.

LUKE: Okay, I've been staying away from whatever crap pile you three are up to... but can you guys please keep it down?

PATTY: Sorry, Luke. But this man (points at Taylor) is a very difficult... difficult man.

LUKE: Been saying that for years.

TAYLOR: (Sarcastically) Why thank you, Patty.

LUKE: Not that I care... but what the hell are you three up to?

PATTY: I'm not up to anything. I was shanghai'd.

TAYLOR: Well, since you asked Luke. We are organizing the winter carnival.

LUKE: The "winter carnival"... wasn't that supposed to be during the holidays?

PATTY: Exactly!

TAYLOR: Yes, but in case you didn't notice "Luke" - we didn't have one this December. With all the issues we had to deal with the past couple of months a.k.a. the pickles and fall outs, all the celebrations were put off - including, unfortunately - the winter carnival. However, since it's still technically "winter" we're planning it for coming Friday. And we have all the details sorted out and rented all the equipment and performers and event tables and 'everything' for half off! "Half off!"

LUKE: So you've said a few thousand times.

KIRK: (As he looks at some lists) It says here that you have the Westchester choir singing holiday songs.

TAYLOR: So?

LUKE: It's February. And didn't we just have the Firelight Festival?

PATTY: Exactly!

TAYLOR: Yes Luke. But the Firelight Festival is so mediocre compared to our Winter Carnival. And because we didn't spend much on this year's Fire Fest, we have enough money saved up for our next shindig.

LUKE: Wouldn't you save more money if you scrapped the stupid Winter carnival all together?

April appears from behind the scene and stands next to her father.

APRIL: Hey, what's up?

TAYLOR: Okay... so we get another performer.

KIRK: The only other thing on here is some DJ that plays 70's music.

TAYLOR: (Protests) That won't work

PATTY: I like the 70's.

APRIL: I've heard good things about it.

Luke smiles at her.

KIRK: Yeah, those good ole "Orleans" always had me dancing.

APRIL: (Looks up at Luke) I'm going upstairs to study - then get ready for bed.

LUKE: Okay, I'll see you up there in a bit.

APRIL: Good night Kirk, Taylor ... good night Miss Patty.

PATTY: (Smiles) Good night, dear. (As April makes her way to the back, Patty looks at Luke and continues) She's such a darling, Luke. You must be so proud of your daughter... so happy.

LUKE: (Smiles and nods) I am.

TAYLOR: Okay, fine! We'll get the 70's DJ. But don't blame me when people start leaving the festival when they hear his music.

PATTY: First, they'd have to come to the festival, Taylor.

Luke subtley chuckles and walks away as the three townies continue to discuss.

_INT. LORELAI'S OLD BEDROOM - GILMORE MANSION - LATER THAT NIGHT_

The lights are turned off, but Lorelai is wide awake staring at the ceiling.

The bedroom door very slowly opens. We see Rory peaking in...

RORY: (Whispers) Mom? Are you awake?

LORELAI: (Turns around and turns on the lamp) Yeah...

RORY: (Walks in and closes the door behind her) Grandma and grandpa just went to bed.

LORELAI: (Sits up) Oh yeah?

RORY: (Stands next to the bed) Can we talk? I mean, we don't have to... but...

LORELAI: (Moves over to let her daughter know that it's okay) We can talk.

RORY: (Gets on the bed and sits up next to her) I'm so sorry for being sort of distant the past few weeks...

LORELAI: It's okay...

RORY: I just hate seeing you get hurt. I seriously hate it, mom. I want you to be happy... I mean, truly happy.

LORELAI: It's over.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Your dad and I, it's over.

RORY: (Confused) Is it over a place to live? Because I thought that was what married couples fought about. Isn't it natural?

LORELAI: It was more than that...

RORY: How did this happen?

LORELAI: I told him I didn't want him to move in with me and that we should find a house outside of Stars Hollow...

RORY: (Still confused) That's why it's over?

LORELAI: No... I just... (sighs)... He told me he didn't want to be with someone who was still in love with someone else.

RORY: Oh, mom... (sighs). What's going to happen now?

LORELAI: A divorce, I guess. (A beat) What am I, like the woman who had the shortest marriage?

RORY: (As she puts her arm around her mother) Nah, I think Britney still wears that crown.

Fade out.

**THIRD SEGMENT**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — KITCHEN — TUESDAY MORNING

Scene starts as Lorelai walks into the kitchen. 

SOOKIE: Hey! You're late.

LORELAI: (As she pours herself a cup of coffee) Yeah, I'm sorry — I was walking out the door and saw Babette and decided to see what's up with her.

SOOKIE: Umm… okay.

LORELAI: Usually she's so chatty and happy. Today she just seemed in a hurry and not at all in the mood to talk to me or something.

SOOKIE: (Sarcastically) Just today?

LORELAI: Well, the past few weeks… (Sookie raises her eyes) a couple of months? … (sighs)… since summer… since 'before' summer.

SOOKIE: Ah, there you go!

LORELAI: Have I seriously been neglecting the town for that long?

SOOKIE: Well, the first few weeks were understandable.

LORELAI: (Big sigh) Well, I'm going to make it right. I'm so out of the loop in almost everything the town is doing. I need to catch up. (takes a sip of her coffee) I'm going to make it right. Life's going to be good again. Not the "myths about good life" kind of good — but "flaming rum punch" kind of good (nods with a smile).

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) I have no clue what you just said. But it sounds "good"

Michel walks in that very moment.

MICHEL: Lorelaiii…

LORELAI: Hey, Michel…

MICHEL: You're husband is here.

LORELAI: (Lets her face fall) I spoke too soon.

She looks at Sookie for support and walks out of the kitchen.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — CHECK IN DESK — TUESDAY MORNING

LORELAI: (Straightens herself as she sees Chris near the desk) Chris.

CHRIS: (In a monotone voice) Hey. (He doesn't waste any time, he raises his hand and reveals a big yellow envelope).

LORELAI: (Looks down at it before she takes it. Then realizes what it is) Oh.

CHRIS: You can sign it whenever. And just mail it to the address there (he points at the label that's already attached on top of the envelope).

LORELAI: (Sighs) Okay, thank you for bringing it over.

CHRIS: (Nods and turns to leave — but looks around and sees no one around — so he turns back) Did you think I wouldn't see it?

LORELAI: (Confused and saddened that she had to hurt him) What?

CHRIS: Did you think you could go on pretending…

LORELAI: (Slowly responds) Chris… I'm sorry...

CHRIS: You used me Lor. (Thinks) Maybe not intentionally — but you used me to get whatever it is you couldn't get with… with… "Luke"

LORELAI: (Protests) Chris… no…

CHRIS: Look, I'm not here to start a fight with you. I know you settled. It's my fault for seeing it and still going through with… everything.

Silence.

Lorelai holds the envelope with both hands as she continues to look down.

CHRIS: Hey…

LORELAI: (Looks up) Yeah…

CHRIS: We have Rory.

LORELAI: We do.

CHRIS: I've realized that no matter what I do…. Or how much I change… I know I can't ever have you. So…

Silence…

CHRIS: (continues) We _at least_ have Rory.

LORELAI: (Realizes that this is it for both of them. This is where it ends) We will always have Rory.

Chris subtly nods, and then turns to walk out the door.

Fade out on Lorelai's face as she looks down at the envelope once more.

INT. LUKE'S DINER - TUESDAY AFTERNOON

The lunch rush is just starting to leave. Luke is clearing the tables.

Two people enter the diner. It's Anna and April.

LUKE: (Surprised to see them, but smiles) Hey… What are you two doing here?

ANNA: (Rolling her eyes, she teases) "Someone" forgot her biology book.

APRIL: Yeah, I left it here on Sunday…

LUKE: (Amused) You lived without your biology book for 2 days?

As April walks slowly towards the entrance to the apartment, Anna continues…

ANNA: (still teasing) Must be a new boy…

LUKE: (plays along) Must be.

APRIL: Ha… Ha. Very funny. Speaking of boys, you should tell dad about your hot date last Saturday. (She bolts after she utters the words).

ANNA: April!

LUKE: (Amused again) Hot date, huh? (Goes behind the counter and grabs a couple of tea-bags to make some hot tea)

ANNA: (Moves to the counter) It was nothing.

LUKE: Nothing? April knows about the guy, so it can't be "nothing"

ANNA: Really, Luke. It was the first and last date with the man. I've been trying to go out more now that April's a bit older. But really… dating is hard.

LUKE: (As he sets the tea in front of her) Tell me about it.

ANNA: (Bursts into a few giggles) Oh yea, the swim coach.

LUKE: That was 'months' ago.

ANNA: I know, I know… but it was classic.

LUKE: (Sighs) Yeah… well.

ANNA: (A beat as she takes a sip of her tea. She gets an idea) Hey… maybe we should try it?

April walks in just as Anna finishes her sentence. (Scene will seem platonic between Luke and Anna)

Both Luke and April comment in unison…

LUKE: Try what?

APRIL: Try what?

ANNA: (Uncomfortable now that April's there, she looks back and forth) Well… dating.

APRIL: The two of you?

LUKE: (Asks Anna) Us?

ANNA: Yeah, why not?

APRIL: (As she puts her biology book in the back pack) Nah… it won't work.

ANNA: (Chuckles as Luke looks at April for an explanation as well) Why not?

APRIL: Your birth signs… they aren't compatible.

LUKE: (Casually) I don't believe in those.

ANNA: Me neither.

LUKE: (Looks at Anna) You don't?

ANNA: Well, I do… but… (Pause) 7 o'clock on Friday night? Meet you at the festival?

LUKE: Sure… wait a minute - how do you know about the festival?

ANNA: Ran into Patty outside.

LUKE: Ah.

ANNA: (As she prepares to leave) I'll bring the kid, too.

LUKE: Sounds good (smiles at April as she rolls her eyes)

ANNA: (Holds the door open for April) Come on Kiddo…

APRIL: (As she walks out) I'm telling you… astrology never lies.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK — TUESDAY NIGHT

STAGE DIRECTION:

Lorelai's at the couch slouching over to sign the papers.

She takes a moment to glance at the papers. The divorce papers. She sighs, then places the them on the coffee table. Picks up the pen, and signs the first piece of paper. She sighs, then signs the next. When she's done, she places the papers in the envelope (leaving her own copy on the table). She then seals the envelope and places it carefully on the coffee table. She then sits back and pulls her legs toward her as she sheds a tear. She realizes that her first marriage has just ended.

The phone rings.

LORELAI: (Wipes the few tears, and reaches over to pick up the phone) Hello.

It's RORY. Scenes cut between Rory driving and the crap shack.

RORY: Guess where I'm going?

LORELAI: (Tries to be witty) Umm… I've got nothing.

RORY: To "grandma's"

LORELAI: (Confused) Oh God, is it Friday already?

RORY: Nope. Aunt Marilyn's in town and grandma and grandpa thought it would be lovely for me to join them for dinner.

LORELAI: I didn't get the invite.

RORY: They said that they didn't want to bother you. And it was last minute. I just got the call an hour ago.

LORELAI: They didn't want to bother me? Wow, are they finally being considerate.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: Kidding. I was kidding. I'm actually… "currently"… a fan of the elders. (a pause) For now.

RORY: (Smiles) And that's why I said yes to this thing. (Changes the subject) So what are you up to?

LORELAI: (Changes her tone) Actually… I just signed the papers.

RORY: (Realizes what she meant) Oh mom. Why didn't you tell me?! I would've been there with you…

LORELAI: (Smiles) I'm okay, Rory. I signed them, and they're lying on the table waiting to be mailed. It's official.

RORY: (Sympathizes) Mom.

LORELAI: Really, kid. I'm fine. This is where I stop making mistakes. _Make amends._

RORY: Are you sure you don't want me to turn around and come over there?

LORELAI: (Smiles) I'm sure. Say hi to Marilyn for me.

RORY: I will.

LORELAI: (Abruptly) Okay, by hon.

RORY: (Unsure if she should hang up) Bye.

Lorelai hangs up the phone and sighs. She looks back at the front door as a thought comes to her mind.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — TUESDAY NIGHT

The diner is empty. Luke is behind the counter (turning his back on the front door) emptying out the coffee pots. He hears the door open.

LUKE: Take a seat I'll be with you in a minute.

LORELAI: (With a shaking voice) Luke…

Luke turns to see Lorelai (with no jacket to protect her from the cold) standing near the open entrance.

Fade Out.

**FOURTH SEGMENT**

INT. LUKE'S DINER — SCENE CONTINUES

LUKE: What the… (Sees Lorelai shivering and that the door wide open, he rushes to close it. Then he turns to her) What's … going on?

LORELAI: (Lost in thought) I was half way here when I realized I didn't have a jacket on. I… I didn't want to go back… and…

LUKE: (Motions her to the counter) Here… let me get you some hot coffee.

LORELAI: No, that's okay…

LUKE: (Insists) No really, I don't want to have to defrost an ice sculpture in a few minutes. (He walks behind the counter and hurries to get a hot cup of coffee)

LORELAI: (Moves closer to the counter — but remains standing. She looks up at Luke facing his back to her getting the coffee ready. She blurts out) I never could let you go.

LUKE: (Turns around with the coffee) What?

LORELAI: A few months ago… you told me to let go of you… And I couldn't.

LUKE: (Assumes the reason for Lorelai's visit, so he sighs heavily) Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Sits down on a bar stool and takes a sip of the coffee and very faintly smiles) I haven't heard that in a long time. You - saying my name.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Look...

LORELAI: (Looks down at her coffee and cuts him off) You know what I realized? (A beat) I realized that it wasn't always the coffee that brought me here. I mean, yeah… the coffee was amazing… still is… But it was you. Even before we started dating… it was you. (Trying to remember the times "going to Luke's" was a routine… a requirement) I would wake up… get ready for work… and come here. For you.

Luke starts to look like a concerned but cautious bartender as his customer kept venting.

LORELAI: I'm not here to win you back. (Chuckles through the pain) Because I know it's very unlikely that you'll want me back. (Luke looks at her). God knows I want you back… (shakes her head) but that's not why I'm here.

LUKE: (Cuts her off) You can't do this to me.

LORELAI: But this 'wise man' (remembering what her dad said at the dinner table) told me that I should just let it all out. Reveal the truth no matter what the consequences. And that's what I'm doing. (Pause)…

Lorelai finds the courage to raise her head and look directly at him.

LORELAI: Luke… (Luke looks at her as well, and then Lorelai almost breaks down as she continues) I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining 'us'…

LUKE: We both did.

LORELAI: Yeah, but I went and did the unthinkable. I slept with Chris… (with regret)… then I went and got married to him. All I've done since the April news is screw up.

LUKE: I did my share as well… (pause) but all I needed was time. Time you couldn't give me.

LORELAI: But you didn't want to marry me, Luke.

LUKE: (The voice raises a bit) If I didn't want to, would I have come to you with a truck full of crap… like a big dumb idiot… almost (voice cracks a bit) 'begging' you to elope with me?!

Silence.

LUKE: Look, I don't want to fight with you. I can't go through this again. And…

LORELAI: (Cuts him off) I don't want you to hate me.

LUKE: I don't.

Silence yet again. But it's broken by the phone ring. It rings for a couple of times before Luke gives in and answers.

LUKE: (In a low voice) Luke's.

It's Rory. Scene cuts between the diner and Rory driving.

RORY: (In a panic mode) Luke!

LUKE: (Confused) Rory?

Lorelai raises her head when she hears the name.

RORY: Luke, I've been trying to call mom… but she's no where to be found.

LUKE: (Concerned) She's right here. Hold on.

LORELAI: (To Luke) What's wrong?

LUKE: It's Rory. (He hands the phone over the counter to Lorelai)

LORELAI: Rory?

RORY: (Goes off on a rant) I've been trying to call you! I called Babette and she said she didn't know where you were. I didn't know who else to call… so I called Luke to see if he could go find you.

LORELAI: I don't have my phone with me. I left it at home. (Concerned) Rory, what is it? (Luke stays close by looking at Lorelai's face… also with concern)

RORY: (As a tear falls on her face) It's grandpa… (shot of Lorelai's concern increasing). I… I'm following the ambulance right now.

LORELAI: (Shocked) What? What happened?!

RORY: We were… he just… chest. Mom, we're pulling into the entrance of the ER. Just get over here as fast as you can! (She hangs up)

Lorelai, unable to process the conversation she just had, she places the phone on the counter.

LUKE: What is it? What's going on?

LORELAI: Dad was just rushed to the hospital. (Lets herself down from the stool) I have to get to the hospital. I need my jeep. I need my keys. I…

LUKE: (Walks around the counter and walks over to the coat hanger and grabs his green army jacket and a vest) Hold on. It's cold outside. (Holds up the green jacket so that Lorelai can wear it) My truck's outside (He puts on the vest and grabs the keys from his front pocket) Let's go.

Luke walks to the front door and opens it and waits for Lorelai to catch up.

EXT. HARTFORD — MOMENTS LATER

Luke is driving as fast as he can to get to the hospital. It is obvious that Lorelai hasn't uttered a word since she received the call from Rory. Luke continues to give Lorelai the space she needs to process the last few minutes. However, he is concerned. As any human would be.

LUKE: (breaks the silence by looking over at her for a moment while driving) Hey…

LORELAI: (Continues to stare at the road ahead) Yeah.

LUKE: (Instead of saying what he wanted to say) We'll be there in a minute.

LORELAI: Thank you.

Luke nods and continues to drive.

CUT to a minute later.

EXT. HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM DROP OFF

Luke pulls up to the entrance, Lorelai gets out and assumes that's the last time she will see him that night.

LORELAI: (Hurriedly) Thank you, Luke.

CUT to INT. EMERGENCY ROOM

Lorelai hurries to one of the nurses' stations. Before she asks the nurse for info, she spots Rory in the waiting area. Rory sees her as well.

RORY: Mom!

Lorelai half runs over to her daughter and hugs her.

LORELAI: Where is he?

RORY: They are all inside. It was getting crowded so I told grandma I'd wait out here.

LORELAI: (Looks around) Where are they? (Looks at Rory) What happened?!

RORY: (Struggling to remember) We were just … uh… we were having drinks. (Closes her eyes and tries to remember) And laughing… we were laughing really hard… I mean, I don't even know what we were laughing about… but then grandpa started coughing… we thought it was because we were laughing and… and… (Lorelai's concern grows even more) then he grabbed his lapel so tight, and started struggling… (looks at Lorelai with tears running down her face) I didn't know what to do. I froze. I couldn't do anything! I just froze! Thank God Marilyn was there… because she dialed 911. And…

LORELAI: (Pulls her daughter in for a hug) It's okay… shh… (pause) where are they?

RORY: (As they pull away) Aunt Marilyn and Grandma are in there (points at the automatic doors) with a couple of doctors. They should be out soon. The doctor just wanted to speak to her.

LORELAI: (Grabs her daughter's hand) Let's go…

They make their way to the back. Then Rory leads the way to her grandfather's bed.

LORELAI: (As she spots Emily) Mom.

EMILY: (With a sad expression on her face, she holds on to Marilyn) Lorelai.

LORELAI: (As she walks towards her) How is he? (She makes her way around the curtain and sees her father laying there unconscious. She freezes for a moment and begins to stare at her father's face).

MARILYN: (Takes charge) We have to make room for the doctors honeys. Let's go outside to the waiting room.

EMILY: (Protests) No, I want to stay with my husband. Right here!

DOCTOR #1: Mrs. Gilmore, please… I will come for you. But I really would like you and your family to stay in the waiting room until I come get you.

MARILYN: (Holds on to Emily as she adheres to the doctor's demand) Come on dear.

Camera on Lorelai's face. Still staring at her father.

CUT to the waiting room as everyone enters.

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Lorelai enters last. She seems to be looking for someone to lean on. So she turns to Emily (the closest to her) but she's being comforted by Marilyn as she cries. She looks over at Rory standing near a window, as she wipes a tear with a small piece of tissue.

Lorelai walks over and touches her shoulder. Rory sniffs, and then looks at Lorelai's old army jacket sleeve.

LORELAI: (Follows her gaze) I didn't have my coat with me, so Luke offered.

RORY: Oh. (Looks around) Where is he?

LORELAI: He just dropped me off at the front. I think he left.

RORY: (Nods and pulls out her cell phone) I called Logan and left a message a while ago. (Her thoughts return to her grandfather, and another tear is seen) I can't believe what's happening.

As Rory starts to cry, Lorelai steps in to hold on to her (not only to comfort her daughter, but also because she needs some comforting as well) — but Rory spots Logan rushing into the room.

LOGAN: Rory! I came as soon as I got your message. How is he?

Rory runs to Logan and throws her arms around him, and he holds on to her as tightly as he can.

Camera on Lorelai once again… alone. She looks like she's about to burst into tears, but holds it back. She turns around and something/someone catches her eye.

It's Luke making his way around the corner and into the waiting area.

Lorelai is surprised… but still on the verge of tears.

LORELAI: I thought you left?

LUKE: No, I was parking the truck. All the lots are full. How is he?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and whispers) I don't know.

LUKE: (Looks around and sees Marilyn with Emily, and Rory with Logan — then looks back at Lorelai and sees how much she needed a friend) Hey…

LORELAI: (shakes her head again and cries) I don't know! (Luke pulls her in and hugs her) I don't know how he is.

Doctor #1 arrives shortly after.

DOCTOR #1: Mrs. Gilmore, your husband's awake… and he's fine… 

EMILY: (Quickly stands up) Can I see him?

DOCTOR #1: Yes, he asked for you. (Looks around at the rest) I suggest one visitor at a time please. (Looks back at Emily) Mrs. Gilmore, your husband requested that I explain everything to you in his presence.

LORELAI: (As she pulls away from Luke) We'll wait out here, mom.

Emily disappears with the doctor.

LORELAI: (Looks at Marilyn) Marilyn, thank you so much for being here for us.

MARILYN: Oh honey, anything for you.

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory and Logan standing next to them holding hands) Rory and I can stay here over night with mom. I don't want you to have to wait with us.

RORY: (Joins in and nods) Especially since you have an early flight back. Thank you so much for everything (She hugs Marilyn and so does Lorelai).

MARILYN: I am going to cancel my flight and stick around for a bit more. God knows you both don't need anymore shoulders to cry on (looks at both Luke and Logan) but I'd like to know that I did everything I could to help.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Thank you. (Sighs) I don't have anything with me. I should probably run home and grab some things.

RORY: I'll wait here with grandma and…

LUKE: (Cuts in) I can grab whatever you need. You can stay here with everyone.

LOGAN: (To Luke) Do you want me to come with you?

LUKE: No it's okay… you stay with them.

LOGAN: (nods) K, man.

LORELAI: (With a thankful glance at Luke) Are you sure?

LUKE: (Nods) Of course. Purse?

LORELAI: (Tries to remember) It should be on the couch.

LUKE: The key's still under the…

Lorelai nods.

LUKE: (As he walks a few steps) Okay, I'll be back in a bit.

Lorelai faintly smiles at him.

LOGAN: See you, Luke.

Scene fades as everyone finds a chair to sit.

CUT TO THE CRAP SHACK ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER.

INT. CRAPSHACK

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Luke finds the key and enters the house. He rushes to the couch and sure enough, the purse is on it. He grabs the purse and sees a blanket next to it, so he grabs that as well. As he turns, a big yellow envelope catches his eye. The label has the name of a law firm on it. He picks it up and realizes what it is. He sighs. Then places it back on the coffee table, and then rushes out the door.

Scene fades.

**FINAL TWO SCENES**

CUT to a few days later.

EXT. STARS HOLLOW — FRIDAY NIGHT

The square is full of people walking around. A couple of fires on two ends of the square can be seen. Also in the square are a few stalls and kiosks with food and drinks. Snow sculptures all over. Sure enough, 70s music playing in the background. (Music will continue to play throughout this scene).

_Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted…_

(Camera focuses on Luke as he watches the crowd with his hands tucked in his jean pockets)

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…_

Music fades as a couple of ladies (Anna and April) make their way through the crowd and head toward Luke.

The music's a bit loud, so everyone seems to speak a bit louder than usual. (Again, all very platonic).

ANNA: (Smiles) Hey!

LUKE: (Smiles at both Anna and April) Hey.

APRIL: (Nods) Now, this is a turn-out.

LUKE: (Nods) It sure is.

ANNA: God, I don't remember Stars Hollow having this many residents.

LUKE: It's growing.

APRIL: (Looks up at both her parents) Aren't you two on a date?

Anna and Luke look at each other.

LUKE: (To Anna) How many mothers do you know that bring the kids on their dates?

ANNA: (Thinks and then shakes her head) Not many.

_Well, I tried to understand this…Yeah, huh, I thought that they were out of their minds…_

APRIL: (Chimes in) I'm telling you… this is not going to work.

ANNA: (Sighs and looks at Luke) What do you think?

LUKE: (Sighs as well) I don't know. Maybe the kid is right.

ANNA: She 'is' in the top of her class. She can't be wrong.

APRIL: Can we please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?

ANNA: (Chuckles, then grabs her daughter's hand) Okay, I'm getting hungry. Luke, do you want anything?

LUKE: (Shakes his head) I'm good. I'll wait here for you.

APRIL: (Half teasingly) Are you sure, because I think the 'salad' stall could use a little help.

LUKE: (Amused at his daughter's wit) I'm good.

Luke once again looks into the crowd, lost in thought — as a new song begins to play.

_Dance with me  
I want to be your partner  
Can't you see  
the music is just starting  
Night is falling  
and I am calling  
Dance with me…_

Camera on Luke's face as he sees her in the crowd walking towards him.

Lorelai gets closer and genuinely smiles at him.

LORELAI: Hey…

LUKE: (With a similar smile) Hey.

LORELAI: (Lifts her hand to reveal the green army jacket) Thought you might want this back.

LUKE: (Smiles and takes his favorite jacket, and then looks up with concern) How is he?

LORELAI: (Nods) He's fine. He… umm… they're releasing him tomorrow.

LUKE: That's good. Good news. (Music continues to play in the background)

_Fantasy could never be so killing  
I feel free, I hope that you are willing…_

LORELAI: Yeah, the doctors recommended that he officially retire. And he'll probably be using a walking stick for a while… but he is fine. 

LUKE: (Looks around) Where's Rory?

LORELAI: Oh… she's … (chuckles) she's at my parents' house. We're both re-arranging things before dad returns. I was actually on my way there… but I wanted to return (points) the infamous jacket. (Luke nods and smiles. There is a pause — Lorelai looks around) Look at this thing. Taylor really made it happen.

_Pick the beat up  
and kick your feet up  
Dance with me…_

LUKE: Yeah… he did. Didn't think anyone would care enough to participate… but everyone's here.

LORELAI: Even you…

LUKE: (Nods and looks at Lorelai tentatively) Even me.

Silence.

_Let it lift you off the ground  
Starry eyes, and love is all around us  
I can take you where you want to go_

LORELAI: (Breaks the silence) Well, I should go.

LUKE: Okay.

Luke smiles.

LORELAI: (Sincerely) Thanks again, Luke. (She walks a few steps then turns around once more to smile back at him)

Camera on Luke's face as he watches Lorelai leave.

_Dance with me, I want to be your partner  
Can't you see the music is just starting  
Night is falling, and I am calling  
Dance with me_

Music fades.

CUT to NEXT MORNING

INT. GILMORE MANSION — SATURDAY MORNING

The bell rings and Lorelai and Rory rush to the door (hushing each other to be quiet).

They open the door for Emily and Richard. Richard is carrying a walking stick to support him.

Richard and Emily are startled by the reception.

LORELAI: Welcome home!!

RORY: Welcome back, grandpa! (She rushes to give him a hug)

RICHARD: (Pleasantly surprised) My! What a welcome!

Rory helps Richard in as Lorelai holds the door open.

RORY: We've got lots and lots of presents and food for you in the living room!

EMILY: (As she follows Richard into the house, she notices the insane amounts of balloons and hideous banners made by two amateur artists) WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?!!!

RICHARD: (Turns around) Why Emily I think it looks wonderful!

Camera on Emily's outrage, as Richard, Rory and Lorelai… look on… amused.

Fade Out.

END CREDITS.

**Tonight's music was provided by:**

Wild Cherry and the Orleans.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls…**

SOOKIE: You've been what?!

LORELAI: (Confused as to all the fuss) I've been talking to Luke. Instead of avoiding... When we see each other around town, we are civil. We say hi…and stuff…

CUT

RICHARD: (At Friday night dinner) I'm bored Emily… and I need something to do.

EMILY: Collect stamps.

RICHARD: I do!

CUT

LORELAI: … Yeah, I've been talking to Luke.

EMILY: You've been what?

LORELAI: Why is everyone making such a fuss about it?!

CUT

Luke walks up to a table at the diner to take an order. He jumps a bit as he sees who they are. It's Emily and Richard.

LUKE: (Looks around) Ugh…

EMILY: (With a sweet smile) Hello, Luke.

CUT

LORELAI: (To her parents) You did what?!

(Camera fades on an outraged Lorelai).

-----------------------------------  
Stay tuned for 7.14.

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Gilmore's Dowry

**Introduction**: Continues from my previous fic, "7.13 Her Last Mistake." 7.14 follows a couple of weeks after 7.13's end. Again, there maybe spoilers so please be warned. This was originally written in November/December of 2006.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**7.14 Gilmore's Dowry**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

_INT. DINING ROOM - GILMORE MANSION_

LORELAI: (Still looking down) Yeah...

RICHARD: (With subtle emotion) ... go tell him exactly how you feel. Doesn't matter if he feels the same way or if he doesn't. The important thing is that he knows.

LORELAI: (Immensely surprised at what he said, she looks up at her father)…

CUT

EMILY: (Cuts in) I know you would've protested but I really don't want you driving home alone tonight.

LORELAI: It's not that (she looks down at her food)... I thought I'd stay over. Honestly... you guys are probably the only people around not angry at me right now.

Both Emily and Richard look up at each other in shock at their daughter's words. Surprised that their 39 year old daughter who had rebelled all her life, wanted to stay over.

EMILY: (Suddenly stands up with a jolt of energy) I'll go ask Thelma to make your bed and... (changes her mind)... never mind... I'll do it myself.

RICHARD: (Stands up as well) I'll help!

_INT. LORELAI'S OLD BEDROOM - GILMORE MANSION - LATER THAT NIGHT_

RORY: I just hate seeing you get hurt. I seriously hate it, mom. I want you to be happy... I mean, truly happy.

LORELAI: It's over.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Your dad and I, it's over.

INT. CRAP SHACK — TUESDAY NIGHT

STAGE DIRECTION:

Lorelai's at the couch slouching over to sign the papers.

She takes a moment to glance at the papers. The divorce papers. She sighs, then places the them on the coffee table. Picks up the pen, and signs the first piece of paper. She sighs, then signs the next. When she's done, she places the papers in the envelope (leaving her own copy on the table). She then seals the envelope and places it carefully on the coffee table. She then sits back and pulls her legs toward her as she sheds a tear. She realizes that her first marriage has just ended.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — TUESDAY NIGHT

The diner is empty. Luke is behind the counter (turning his back on the front door) emptying out the coffee pots. He hears the door open.

LUKE: Take a seat I'll be with you in a minute.

LORELAI: (With a shaking voice) Luke…

Luke turns to see Lorelai (with no jacket to protect her from the cold) standing near the open entrance.

CUT

LORELAI: (Moves closer to the counter — but remains standing. She looks up at Luke facing his back to her getting the coffee ready. She blurts out) I never could let you go.

LUKE: (Turns around with the coffee) What?

CUT

LORELAI: (Looks down at her coffee and cuts him off) You know what I realized? (A beat) I realized that it wasn't always the coffee that brought me here. I mean, yeah… the coffee was amazing… still is… But it was you. Even before we started dating… it was you. (Trying to remember the times "going to Luke's" was a routine… a requirement) I would wake up… get ready for work… and come here. For you.

CUT

LUKE: (Cuts her off) You can't do this to me.

CUT

LUKE: (In a low voice) Luke's.

It's Rory. Scene cuts between the diner and Rory driving.

RORY: (In a panic mode) Luke!

LUKE: (Confused) Rory?

CUT

RORY: (As a tear falls on her face) It's grandpa… (shot of Lorelai's concern increasing). I… I'm following the ambulance right now.

LORELAI: (Shocked) What? What happened?!

CUT to INT. EMERGENCY ROOM WAITING ROOM

Camera on Lorelai once again… alone. She looks like she's about to burst into tears, but holds it back. She turns around and something/someone catches her eye.

It's Luke making his way around the corner and into the waiting area.

Lorelai is surprised… but still on the verge of tears.

LORELAI: I thought you left?

LUKE: No, I was parking the truck. All the lots are full. How is he?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and whispers) I don't know.

LUKE: (Looks around and sees Marilyn with Emily, and Rory with Logan — then looks back at Lorelai and sees how much she needed a friend) Hey…

LORELAI: (shakes her head again and cries) I don't know! (Luke pulls her in and hugs her) I don't know how he is.

CUT

INT. CRAPSHACK

STAGE DIRECTION:  
Luke finds the key and enters the house. He rushes to the couch and sure enough, the purse is on it. He grabs the purse and sees a blanket next to it, so he grabs that as well. As he turns, a big yellow envelope catches his eye. The label has the name of a law firm on it. He picks it up and realizes what it is. He sighs. Then places it back on the coffee table, and then rushes out the door.

CUT

EXT. STARSHOLLOW - WINTER CARNIVAL

_Dance with me  
I want to be your partner  
Can't you see  
the music is just starting  
Night is falling  
and I am calling  
Dance with me…_

Camera on Luke's face as he sees her in the crowd walking towards him.

Lorelai gets closer and genuinely smiles at him.

LORELAI: Hey…

LUKE: (With a similar smile) Hey.

Fade Out.

**7.14 TEASER**

Four weeks later…

INT. DOOSE'S MARKET — FRIDAY MORNING

Lorelai is in one of the aisles (with a basket in one hand), talking to herself as she looks for Orville pop-corn.

LORELAI: I can't believe this! (As she points at all the boxes) We have ACT II, Pop's, Grandma's, Jeffrey's… umm… John's, Peter's, Paul's … let the rest of the Apostles have their own popcorn, why don't you. (Astounded) every name in Pop-corn… but no Orville! It's an outrage! (Spots a box of Orville, and very quickly turns her frown into a big smile) Oh, there you are…

Lorelai is so caught up buying one of her favorite snacks, that she doesn't realize someone come up behind her…

LUKE: Hey…

LORELAI: (Caught by surprise she jumps and throws the box of Orville up in the air) Aaaaah! (She turns as she lands back on the ground, then she holds her chest to calm her heart beat)

TAYLOR: (Pokes his head from the next aisle) What on earth?!

LUKE: (Catching the box) Whoa! Sorry… sorry… I didn't mean to…

LORELAI: It's ok (breathes in) it's ok (breathes out) I'm fine. (As she straightens herself) Phew. (Holds up her hand) I'm fine. (Looks up and smiles) Hey…

LUKE: You okay?

LORELAI: Yeah. Yeah… I was just (starts rambling) looking for (points at the shelves)… 

LUKE: (Holds up the box) This? (Tries to hand it to her, but Lorelai almost drops it)

LORELAI: (Smiles as she tries to hold on to her things) Thanks.

LUKE: (Amused) Are you sure you're okay?

LORELAI: Yeah, yeah, yeah… really. (Looks down at the basket he's carrying, and sees two jars each of Peanut butter and Jelly, and mocks) Got a craving?

LUKE: (Looks down and realizes what she's talking about) Oh, it's for April. (Explains as he sighs) She's in this stage, where she only eats pb&j when she's studying.

LORELAI: Ah, yeah I've been through that stage with Rory.

LUKE: How is she?

LORELAI: (Still a bit shaken from before) Who?

LUKE: Rory.

LORELAI: Oh, she's great. She… ugh… she's on a weird stage right now too.

LUKE: Oh, so those stages never end, huh?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Nope… nope. Never. Wai… wait till she starts High School.

LUKE: (Sighs, then smiles) Well, thanks for the info. (Pause) I'll see you around.

LORELAI: (Chuckles, but stops herself as she realizes how silly she's being) Yeah… see ya.

Lorelai watches and waits until Luke walks further away from her. She turns around and walks into a bunch of boxes stacked up next to the aisle.

Fade Out.

OPENING CREDITS

_7 million commercials_

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN — MOMENTS LATER

Sookie is in the kitchen (as usual) doing her thing — dicing carrots, when Lorelai walks in via the back entrance with a couple of bags full of groceries.

SOOKIE: (looks at Lorelai and her bags of groceries) Hi there. This is new.

LORELAI: (as she places the bags on the island, she goes for the freezer) Do we have ice?

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) Of course we do.

LORELAI: (grabs a bag of peas and places it on her forehead) Ohhh… god, that feels good.

SOOKIE: (Concerned) Honey, what happened?

LORELAI: Oh nothing (sighs) Just ran into some wooden boxes.

SOOKIE: Alrighty, Miss Klutzy, 2007. (Takes a clean hand towel from the pantry and walks over to Lorelai. Grabs the bag of peas and covers it with the towel) How did this happen again?

LORELAI: Not sure exactly. I was a little shaken earlier. Still flustered, I ran into some boxes at Doose's. Nothing to worry about.

SOOKIE: Uh huh. And what shook you up?

LORELAI: Oh nothing. No one… (thinks, and makes a face) Luke.

SOOKIE: (Smirks) Uh huh. Third time this week, Lorelai.

LORELAI: I know! I can't stop bumping into things. I keep getting all nervous and I jump all over the place when I hear him.

SOOKIE: (As she returns to her cutting board) You have to be careful, Lorelai. Pretty soon Luke's going to have to carry a first-aid kit just in case he runs into you.

LORELAI: I know… I just feel so vulnerable right now because I just poured out to him and now … nothing.

SOOKIE: Poured out to him? Oh, you mean at the hospital? I wouldn't really call that pouring out to him, Lorelai. You just needed a friend and… (stresses) it's alright to cry. I mean, your father was in the hospital. (Turns and pours some coffee in a mug... and places it in front of Lorelai)

LORELAI: (Confesses) No, I mean before that… I went to the diner that night.

SOOKIE: (Surprised) You did what?

LORELAI: I had all these thoughts going in my head. I needed to tell Luke how I was feeling.

SOOKIE: (Sarcastically) There's something we don't hear everyday. (Shakes her head) You were at the diner?

LORELAI: How do you think Luke took me to the hospital?

SOOKIE: I don't know, I thought you were walking by the diner and you ran into him and … (frustrated) you know!

LORELAI: Nope. (sighs, and then takes a sip from the mug) I was in the diner when Rory called about dad.

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head) I can't believe this. I mean, the ball's in his court. You've given him an advantage. He's got the higher ground.

LORELAI: (Defends herself) It's not that big a deal. It's not like he's throwing it in my face. And besides this isn't Star Wars. (Remembers) Wow, déjà vu.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles as she waves around her knife) I saw that with Jackson, (makes a face) I didn't really get it.

Camera on Lorelai as she realizes how quickly Sookie gets distracted.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — FRIDAY AFTERNOON

It's the lunch rush at the diner. Luke's busy — twice as much as usual since Lane is on maternity leave.

LUKE: (to Caesar, as he carries half a dozen plates of food in his hand) Caesar, can you please rush that tuna melt?

Taylor, with a clipboard in hand walks in looking for Luke. He spots Luke and walks over to him.

TAYLOR: There you are! (Begins to follow him around) I've been looking for you.

LUKE: (Sarcastically) Gee, that must've been a difficult task.

TAYLOR: Now Luke… I'm not here to argue with you.

LUKE: (Still walking around with plates, mugs, and rags to clean open tables) Then what is it, Taylor?

TAYLOR: As you know, the town meeting is coming up…

LUKE: When?

TAYLOR: What?

LUKE: (Annoyed) When is the meeting?

TAYLOR: (Astounded) Luke, you've lived here all your life and you … and you've been to more than half of these meeting. I'm surprised you don't remember that it's every Thursday at 7 p.m.

LUKE: Okay fine… what about this Thursday's meeting?

TAYLOR: Actually, we moved the meeting to this Tuesday — because I have a Mayor's convention in Woodbury…

LUKE: (Aggravated, cuts in) I don't have time for this, Taylor! (Walks over to the counter)

TAYLOR: Fine… fine… I'm putting together the agenda… and I wasn't really sure if this one particular item should be on here (points at the clipboard).

LUKE: What item? And what does this have to do with me?

TAYLOR: Well… (hesitates) … It's the matter concerning you… (Luke looks at Taylor)… and Lorelai.

Luke raises his eyes.

CAESAR: (Shouts) Tuna Melt!

LUKE: I 'really' don't have time for this. What about me and Lorelai?

TAYLOR: (More hesitant) Well, you two have been spotted a few times around town… talking… and… being civil…

LUKE: (Really annoyed) And?

TAYLOR: Welllll… I was wondering… are you two… romantically involved?

LUKE: (Really pissed off, he tries not to lose it) I'm also "talking" to you... and being "civil" with you. Are we "romantically involved"?

TAYLOR: (Notices that it's a good time to bolt) Okay, I'll cross that off our agenda. Good bye.

Luke sighs heavily… then goes back to his work.

INT. GILMORE MANSION — FRIDAY NIGHT

Everyone is in the living room having drinks. Emily is going on and on about some event that she's planning in April. Richard's looking bored. He keeps examining his walking stick and its handle carvings. Lorelai and Rory are pretending to be interested in all of Emily's details.

EMILY: … so I told Farthington that we needed 20 tables. We can't just have 15 and expect people not to show up! I mean, that's ridiculous!

LORELAI: (Nods as she sips on her martini) Indeed.

RORY: Really.

RICHARD: (Obliviously) Fascinating. (Everyone looks over at Richard — and he realizes he had said something random out loud) The carving on this walking stick that you gave me (to Emily) it's incredible.

Lorelai and Rory are amused…

EMILY: Richard, you've been analyzing that thing since last week.

RICHARD: Well, it's interesting.

EMILY: Yes Richard, you've been saying since I gave it to you.

RICHARD: Well, I have nothing else to do.

EMILY: Read a book!

The girls chuckle.

RICHARD: I've read everything I can find. I'm bored out of my mind, Emily.

EMILY: Collect stamps!

RICHARD: I do!

EMILY: Maybe it's time we make those routine walks more frequent.

RICHARD: They are just as boring. I hear nothing but birds chirping at the club and other people enjoying, what was once the reason for living. Golf!

Rory tries to cut in and help them out.

RORY: Grandpa, you should really get an iPod and get into iTunes. It really helps...

LORELAI: (Lifts her empty martini glass) May I have another?

EMILY: That was your third glass. And no, you may not. (Lorelai pouts)

RICHARD: Ah, I've heard of Apple's new baby.

LORELAI: (Sarcastically) Yes, it's a few years 'new'. You should just get a video iPod and watch the Greatest Game Ever Played.

RICHARD: I've actually been doing a bit of surfing of the web. (Smiles) A little research never hurts. I may just go shopping for one tomorrow (looks at Emily) if your mother would oblige. (Emily signs)

RORY: (Jumps in) I would be happy to take you, grandpa. Besides, I need a little help at the Genius Bar.

LORELAI: Do they serve gin martinis there?

RORY: (jokes) No, but I believe there are some fine looking men wearing all black with the words "mac genius" across their chest.

LORELAI: … and no gin martinis?

EMILY: (Confused by the whole conversation) Can we please change the topic? (Looks at Lorelai) What's new with you, Lorelai?

LORELAI: Me?

EMILY: (Sarcastically) No, the other Lorelai behind you.

LORELAI: (Plays along to annoy her mother) Oh, ok.

Pause.

EMILY: (Sighs) Lorelai!

LORELAI: Nothing… is new. (Looks at Rory, and continues in the same tone as her mother) What's new with you, Rory?

RORY: Not much.

EMILY: How's Logan? (Lorelai sighs as the attention is shifted)

RORY: He's doing fine.

EMILY: (Looks at Lorelai again) How's Luke?

Lorelai and Rory look at Emily in unison, surprised.

LORELAI: Ugh…

EMILY: Well, you haven't mentioned him since we saw him at the hospital.

RICHARD: Ah, yes. I heard he was there.

RORY: (Nods at Richard) Yes, he was concerned.

EMILY: (continues to ask Lorelai) Well?

LORELAI: (trying to get out of it) That was almost a month ago, mom.

EMILY: Well, you haven't said anything for a month. I was under the impression the two of you were talking again… at least.

LORELAI: Yeah… (starts to ramble forgetting where she is) well not really "talking" talking. It's more like running into each other around town and … you know… just talking. (Emily and Richard… and Rory are suddenly amused by Lorelai). (Shakes her head) I mean, it's not like it's anything more than "talking"… well, not on his end anyway… or is it? (Realizes that she'd said too much… of nothing) I don't know why I can't stop… I mean I hit my head today (Looks at Rory and frowns) Make me stop.

RORY: Oh yeah, you mentioned you hurt your forehead…

EMILY: (Concerned) How did you hurt your head?

LORELAI: (Chuckles) It's nothing. I just ran into some boxes this morning. (Begins to ramble on again) At Doose's… (Shakes her head as she explains) I just got distracted and ran into some boxes. Silly me.

RICHARD: What, may I ask, distracted you — Lorelai?

LORELAI: Hmm? (Looks at both Emily and Richard) Oh, it was just Luke. He… umm… I just didn't see the boxes behind me. I should really talk to Taylor about that.

RICHARD: Ahh (both Emily and Richard raise their eyes and look at each other).

Lorelai, flustered again, looks over at Rory as she looks on sympathetically.

EMILY: (Randomly) So, what are your plans tomorrow?

LORELAI: (Still trying to shake it off) Working… all day. Working.

EMILY: I see.

The maid enters.

MAID: Dinner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore.

EMILY: Thank you, Gretta.

LORELAI: (As she stands up, she sighs) Thank you, God.

Rory pats Lorelai on the back as they walk over to the dining room.

EMILY: (As she follows) You should get that head examined, Lorelai.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — SATURDAY MORNING

The morning rush is dying down, but the diner still has a few customers scattered. Luke enters the diner (from presumably his apartment).

CAESAR: (Peaks his head from inside the kitchen area) Hey boss, heard a couple of customers come in…

LUKE: Oh… (grabs a pad of paper and a pen) I'll get their order…

LUKE: (With his mind busy with various diner duties, walks over to the table where the new customers were seated) Hi, what would you like to order?

The two customers place the menus down and look up at Luke.

Luke jumps back a bit as he sees who they are. It's Emily and Richard.

LUKE: (Looks around for support) Ugh…

EMILY: (With a sweet smile) Hello, Luke.

Fade out.

_Yet another 7 million commercials_

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER — SATURDAY MORNING Continued…

LUKE: Umm hi.

RICHARD: (Looks back at the menu) These blueberry cheese blitzes sound really good.

EMILY: (Looks at Richard) You've already had breakfast, Richard.

LUKE: (Still confused as to why the elder Gilmores are there in his diner) Are you meeting someone here? Umm, Lorelai doesn't really come here anymore.

EMILY: (Smiles) No, we're here to see you.

RICHARD: (Asks Emily) How about coffee? Am I at least allowed to have some coffee?

LUKE: (Shakes himself) Oh yeah… (looks over at Caesar) Caesar, can we get some coffee over here.

EMILY: Well…

LUKE: What?

EMILY: Aren't you going to sit with us?

LUKE: Well… I have to work… actually.

EMILY: (Looks around) There's no one else in here.

LUKE: (As Caesar places two mugs on the table and pours coffee) Yes, but I have to clean up the diner and get ready for the lunch rush. Thanks, Caesar.

EMILY: Luke, it's 9:30 in the morning. And according to one of your residents, you don't start preparing for the lunch rush until 10:30…

LUKE: (Confused, cuts her off) Which "resident"?

RICHARD: (Offers) Kirk Gleason. (Looks at Emily) Fine young entrepreneur.

LUKE: (Grunts) Of course. (Looks around and sighs… then gives in) Fine… but I can't really talk for that long.

EMILY: (Sees that Luke isn't going to sit) Aren't you going to sit?

LUKE: Standing is safer.

EMILY: (Sarcastically) Is that so? (Looks over at Richard) We should stand as well…

LUKE: (Holds his hand up and gives in) Fine, I'm sitting. (He pulls a chair and sits between Richard and Emily)

EMILY: (Invites Richard to start) Richard?

RICHARD: (Places the menu on the side and positions himself. With a smile…) Luke, we are here to make you a proposition…

LUKE: (Nods) A proposition…

RICHARD: A "proposal" if you will…

LUKE: A proposal…

EMILY: (Impatiently) We would like for you to date Lorelai.

LUKE: (Eyes widen and tries not to laugh at the ridiculousness) I see.

Luke is motionless and expressionless at this point. Seeing as he has the higher ground, Emily and Richard are uncomfortable with Luke's perfect lack of adherence.

RICHARD: (tries to add) And there would be many benefits of course.

LUKE: (Nods again) Benefits.

EMILY: Of course.

LUKE: (Plays along) Like?

EMILY: (Looks at Richard, and motions him to continue) Richard…

RICHARD: (Reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pen and a small book, which he opens) Well, for starters… I'm putting the franchise idea back on the table. (Looks up at Luke, but gets nothing) Now, I… I know you declined it before… but here's a perk. You will still be able to work here in this diner… only difference will be the aesthetics and the corporate feel of the other Luke's Diners across the northeast.

LUKE: (Sarcastically continues to play along) Oh, corporate feel… I like that.

EMILY: (Senses the sarcasm) Richard, go to the next one…

LUKE: (Amused) There's more?

RICHARD: Okay… if you don't like that idea… how about a trust fund for your daughter, April. (Smiles) I've heard nothing but great things about your parenting skills…

LUKE: Oh yeah?

RICHARD: Yes. So 'trust fund' it is?

LUKE: (Very settled in his speech) Nah.

RICHARD: (Sighs and goes to the next on the list) An Island in the Caribbean, where you can take your family to get away from the busy Stars Hollow life… I know a very good realtor that could set me up…

LUKE: Nah… Although, that's right up there in the ranks with Johnny Depp.

EMILY: (To Richard) What's the next one?

RICHARD: (Luke is amused beyond belief) A brand new truck.

LUKE: Nnnn-no

EMILY: (Reaches and takes the small book from Richard and starts to read from the list of things they had prepared) The Twickham house.

LUKE: Boy, did you do your research. How much did Kirk charge?

EMILY: A trip to Alaska. (Adds) You should fit right in…

LUKE: Nope. I don't intend on driving a Zamboni to get around town.

EMILY: Overthrowing Taylor Doose… We can get some of the top lawyers to work on it.

LUKE: Good one.

EMILY: (Hopefully) Really?

LUKE: All this so I would go out on a date with Lorelai? (looks at both Gilmores) Don't you think it should be up to me and Lorelai?

RICHARD: Well, not 'just' a date…

EMILY: We were hoping it could lead to more things… like a relationship… a family…

LUKE: Gee, I didn't know we lived in Calcutta, India. (Randomly) Did you know asking for or offering dowries is illegal over there?

RICHARD: Really?

LUKE: Yeah, April told me.

EMILY: (Annoyed that they aren't accomplishing anything) Richard! (To Luke) Luke, stop toying with us.

LUKE: "I" am toying with 'you'? (As he starts to stand up) Look, I have to get back to work…

EMILY: (Jumps in, desperately) A life time supply of those plaid shirts you love so much!

LUKE: (Smiles and turns to Richard) A serving of blueberry cheese blitzes coming up. (Richard nods in delight as Luke walks away)

Emily turns to Richard and frowns.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — KITCHEN — SATURDAY AFTERNOON

SOOKIE: (Delegating work) No no no… fellas … the penne… the penne… not the rigatoni! (Sighs)

LORELAI: (Walks in and mimics) "The penne! The penne!" You sound like Tattoo from Fantasy Island.

SOOKIE: He said "The penne! The penne!"?

LORELAI: (As she pours herself some coffee) No… he said "The plane! The plane!"

SOOKIE: Oh yeah… (As she continues her chef duties) Did you know he killed himself?

LORELAI: (Shocked) Tattoo killed himself?! Why don't I remember that episode?

SOOKIE: No, the actor who played Tattoo…

LORELAI: Seriously? When did this happen?

SOOKIE: Like looooong time ago.

LORELAI: Oh, that's still so sad. Now I'm depressed… thanks for bringing him up.

SOOKIE: You brought him up.

LORELAI: No, I didn't.

SOOKIE: Umm, yes you did. "The penne!" The penne!"

LORELAI: Oh yeah, I did. (Sighs) I need something to cheer me up.

Michel walks in.

MICHEL: Lorelaiii…

LORELAI: Yeah?

MICHEL: Your mother is here to see you.

LORELAI: That is so mean. I say I need something to cheer me up and you come in here saying something like that? That's just mean, Michel.

SOOKIE: (Frowns at Michel as well) Yeah.

MICHEL: But it's true. She's outside. (Smiles) Here's something to cheer you up… you're father's with her.

LORELAI: (Sighs and begins to walk out) I hate you.

MICHEL: (Sarcastically) Ohhh… now I'm depressed.

CUT to Lorelai walking toward the Check-In area.

LORELAI: (Cautiously) Hi there…

Emily and Richard move forward as they see Lorelai.

LORELAI: (with a cautious smile) … what brings you here?

EMILY: Oh stop the fake politeness. I'm sure you have already heard.

LORELAI: (Confused) Heard? What's going on?

EMILY: (Sarcastically) You mean to say that Luke didn't call you the minute we left his diner?

LORELAI: (Now afraid of what she doesn't know) Ugh… guys, what's going on?

RICHARD: Emily, it's clear she has no idea of the matter.

LORELAI: (Half panicking) Dad, what's going on?

RICHARD: (Hesitantly, as Emily crosses her arms) We… may have… done something… rash…

LORELAI: Do I need to sit down for this?

RICHARD: It's not a bad idea.

EMILY: Oh stop it! It's not like it's the end of the world…

LORELAI: Oh now I'm really freaking out… Tell me what you two did right now…

EMILY: We asked Luke to go out on a date with you.

LORELAI: (Chuckles in disbelief) No, you didn't.

RICHARD: I'm afraid we did, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Takes a moment to look at both her parents) There's more…

EMILY: (Sighs) We may have offered him some … umm… (looks at Richard) … we offered him some bribes.

LORELAI: (Holds her hands up to her face) Nooooo! No, you didn't!

EMILY: Yes, yes… we did. Stop making it such a big deal.

LORELAI: It is. It _is_ a big deal, mom. I mean, it's a HUGE deal…You wouldn't have come here with those guilty faces if it wasn't a big deal. Argh! (Turns around and walks behind the check-in desk).

RICHARD: (Follows) Now… now… we know Luke's a decent fellow. He wouldn't make it anything more than an innocent plea from two very concerned parents.

EMILY: It's not like we did anything illegal.

LORELAI: Bribing someone… is illegal, mom. (Exaggerates) And you know, I won't even get to see your second run-in with the law because I'll be too busy hiding from Luke.

EMILY: (Annoyed) Stop it! (Looks up at Richard) I'm not going to jail, am I? (Shakes herself, and shouts) You are both acting silly!

LORELAI: (Sighs, then calms herself a bit and picks up the phone) I need to call someone.

EMILY: I swear to God, Lorelai… if that's the police your calling — I'm going to reach over this counter and…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off by holding up her hand) ShSHH.

Scenes cuts between Rory's place and the Inn.

RORY: Y-ello. (She's working on one of her recent articles)

LORELAI: You won't believe what your grandparents have done.

RORY: It can't be good.

LORELAI: It's not! They just came from Luke's…

RORY: (Straightens herself) Uh oh.

LORELAI: Exactly…

EMILY (Curiously) What is she saying?

RICHARD: (Turns to Emily) Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.

LORELAI: Your grandparents, Emily and Richard Gilmore tried to bribe Luke into dating me again. I'm going to be talked about and insulted for the rest of my life.

RORY: (Finds it amusing) What did they try to bribe him with?

LORELAI: That's not the point!

RORY: Yes, but aren't you the least bit curious?

LORELAI: (To the elder Gilmores) What did you offer him?

RICHARD: Well, I tried to offer him assistance with franchising his business…

EMILY: … a trust fund for April…

LORELAI: (Closes her eyes in disbelief) franchise…trust fund for April…

EMILY: an Island…

LORELAI: (Sarcastically) You don't say.

RORY: (Hears it through the phone) No, they didn't!

EMILY: (Cuts them off, turns to Richard and shouts) This is ridiculous! We did what we came here to do. We told Lorelai what we did… now we can leave, Richard. (She turns to leave)

RICHARD: (Finding it amusing as well, he leans in and softly offers to Lorela) I believe your mother even offered him a lifetime supply of plaid shirts. (He turns to leave as well)

RORY: (Starts laughing) Oh man.

LORELAI: (As she watches her parents exit the door) It's not funny, Rory!

RORY: Of course it is!

LORELAI: Not to me. (Sighs) Luke and I… whatever friendship we have or don't have is so fragile right now… and I'm afraid this will only make him distance himself. (Frustrated) Leave it to the Gilmores to screw it up.

RORY: You don't know that they did.

LORELAI: Of course they did. And now I'm going to have to avoid him…

RORY: I believe that was a big reason why you guys broke up in the first place…

LORELAI: You're not helping.

RORY: I'm sorry (sympathetically) If it makes you feel any better… I really don't think Luke took it seriously.

LORELAI: (Calms down) No?

RORY: If you insist on avoiding him, don't do it for long. Take a bit of time to process or whatever… but you have to face him eventually, mom.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Where have you been all this time?

RORY: (Smiles as well) I've got to finish this article. Are you going to be okay?

LORELAI: (Sighs) Yeah. See you later, kid.

_Only 6 million commercials this round._

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — A FEW DAYS LATER — THURSDAY NIGHT

It's evident that a few days have gone by and that it's Luke's turn to have April over. We see April at the table finishing up her homework. Luke's at the sink, cleaning up the area. The apartment has some visible changes — for example: April's room is in fact a bedroom now, with four walls. But the door is missing. And Luke has an actual bedroom with a door and everything!

APRIL: (As she reads her text book) You know, I can do the dishes too.

LUKE: (Looks back at his daughter) No, no… you study.

APRIL: Okay.

LUKE: (Turns around completely and looks over at the room under construction) Tom did a good job with that.

APRIL: (Looks back at the room as well) Yeah, when did he say the door was coming?

LUKE: Saturday morning.

APRIL: Cool. But why didn't they just get another door like yours?

LUKE: Thanks to TJ, they made a mistake on the measurement. They'll have to cut it down a bit.

APRIL: Ah. (Looks at Luke and smiles) I like my room. Thanks, dad. But this conversation is boring.

LUKE: (Chuckles) Indeed, it is. (Walks over to the table and pulls out a chair) Here's something else you might consider boring…

APRIL: Shoot.

LUKE: (Cautiously) You know… Lorelai.

APRIL: Yes, I do know Lorelai. And you don't have to do that.

LUKE: Do what?

APRIL: Whenever we start talking about Lorelai. You start with "You know Lorelai"

LUKE: I do?

APRIL: Yup. Go on…

LUKE: Well then… (Pause) I thought you should know… that I'm thinking of… going out… with Lorelai.

APRIL: As in "dating" her?

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah. I mean I don't know when it will happen… or if she'll even want to date me. (Realizes) In fact, I haven't seen her around in a few days. But I wanted to let you know. (Pause) How do you feel about that?

APRIL: (Raises her shoulders) I don't care. I like Lorelai. Well, I do care… I mean, I wouldn't want you to date Crazy Carrie.

LUKE: (Chuckles) That will never happen. (Looks directly at April) So, you're good?

APRIL: I'm good.

LUKE: (Smiles, then looks at the text book) So, what is this you're reading?

APRIL: It's a chapter on the Gnostic gospels.

LUKE: (Nods) Gnostic gospels. Somehow that doesn't sound like it's a part of your lesson plan.

APRIL: It's not. I got it from the local library.

LUKE: Ah, I see.

Scene fades.

INT. GILMORE MANSION — FRIDAY NIGHT

All four Gilmores and one Logan Huntzberger are seated in the dining room. They seem to be having a decent conversation.

RICHARD: So you're considering living in NY for the rest of your life?

LOGAN: (Chuckles) Well, I would like to Richard… but I don't know what the future holds.

LORELAI: (Randomly) I'm still surprised you're here. My oh-so-lovely daughter failed to tell me that you were in town and would be joining us.

RORY: Mom, I told you I would bring a distraction.

EMILY: A distraction?

LORELAI: Rory!

EMILY: A distraction? Rory? From what?

LOGAN: (Chuckles again trying to cover her up) Rory's being funny. (To Rory) Ace, really… timing.

EMILY: Eat your carrots, Logan.

LOGAN: Yes, ma'am.

EMILY: Lorelai? Is this about us bribing Luke?

LOGAN: (Looks up at Rory and mouths) Really? (Rory nods)

LORELAI: I'm over it.

EMILY: (Sarcastically) Clearly, because that's why you'd want a distraction at tonight's dinner.

LOGAN: (Tries to chime in) I can leave if you want me to.

EMILY: Carrots.

LOGAN: Okay.

RORY: (To Lorelai) I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself. I am my mother's daughter.

EMILY: (Randomly) Have you talked to him?

LORELAI: Who?

EMILY: Luke. Have you talked to Luke since then?

LORELAI: No. I haven't.

RORY: No, she's hiding from him.

LORELAI: Rory! You're supposed to be on my side.

RORY: I'm sorry, but I think it's ridiculous.

LOGAN: (Chimes in again) I've tried that before. It never ends well.

LORELAI: Seriously Logan, finish those carrots.

Logan looks at Richard.

RICHARD: (Advises softly) It's safer to stay quiet when the ladies argue.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) We're not arguing.

EMILY: Of course not, we're discussing how Lorelai loves to hide from the important things in life.

LORELAI: Fine, what do you want me to do? Go talk to him right now? Tell him that my parents are just on the verge of being committed and…

EMILY: (Cuts her off and nods) Yes… yes go tell him that.

LORELAI: (Gets up from the table) Fine. (Places her napkin next to her plate).

Lorelai looks around the table and sees everyone waiting for her to leave.

LORELAI: Okay… have a good night.

Lorelai leaves the scene. Everyone else looks at each other.

Fade.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — FRIDAY NIGHT — Moments Later

The diner is empty. Luke is behind the counter going through some receipts when he hears the front door. He looks up and sees Lorelai standing there. Luke places the receipts on the counter…

LUKE: Hey…

LORELAI: (Cautiously smiles) Hey. (Then slowly walks forward to the counter)

LUKE: Coffee?

LORELAI: (Takes a seat) Yes, please. (Lorelai stays silent as Luke reaches behind and grabs the coffee pot, pours some coffee into a mug and places it in front of Lorelai).

LUKE: (Grabs some of the receipts while (tentatively) looking at Lorelai) Haven't seen you around.

LORELAI: (Makes a guilty face, but an honest one) I've been hiding.

LUKE: (Smiles down at his receipts) I figured.

LORELAI: I'm so sorry about my parents. (Shakes her head) I can't believe they did what they did…

LUKE: It's okay, don't be sorry. (Admits) It was actually funny.

LORELAI: (Surprised by how calm Luke is) Yeah?

LUKE: Oh yeah… seeing Emily sit there reading off that list… Never seen desperation in her before. (Jokes) I saw her in a new light… and it was refreshing.

LORELAI: (Nods) "Refreshing"?

The two look at each other and smile for a moment.

LUKE: (Sighs to break the silence) Anyway, if that's why you were hiding — you shouldn't have.

LORELAI: (Drags her eyes away from his face) I know… hence, I'm here to straighten things out.

Pause as Lorelai sips on her coffee.

LORELAI: (She's about to ask something significant) Luke…

LUKE: Yeah…

LORELAI: (looks up at him) … do you think we'll ever…

LUKE: (Cuts her off) Yeah.

LORELAI: Yeah?

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah…

Lorelai smiles.

They get interrupted by April as she walks into the diner.

APRIL: (Carrying her favorite sweater in one hand and a needle and thread in the other) Dad, do you think this is going to hold…(sees Lorelai there, she stops herself and looks at both adults). Hi.

LORELAI: (Sighs… then smiles) Heyyy April…

APRIL: (Notices the silence and remembers what her father mentioned the previous night) I can come back later (She turns to walk back, but…)

LORELAI: No, no… no… (Aprils turns back to face Lorelai) Are you trying to sew that sweater.

LUKE: (Chimes in) Her "favorite" sweater which she refuses to get rid of.

LORELAI: (Extends her arm and motions April to come closer while talking to Luke) You don't get rid of your favorite sweater.

APRIL: Exactly! (She walks over and sits next to Lorelai as she hands her her sweater) I mean it's a bit tight on me… I got it about two years ago. But I really want to keep using it.

LORELAI: (Looks at the tear on the side and sees a poor sewing job) You know, I'm no expert — but this is one of the things I'm really good at…

APRIL: Oh yeah?

LORELAI: (Gestures) So hand over that needle, babe.

Luke looks on.

LORELAI: Do you want me to teach you how this works?

APRIL: Sure!

While the two ladies chat, Luke walks into the kitchen and comes out with a glass of orange juice and places it in front of April.

Audio fades a bit.

LORELAI: I love this green...

APRIL: Yeah, I hated it when I first got it — but it's one of my favorite colors now.

The front door opens again. This time it's Liz and TJ (carrying Doula).

TJ: Hey there, brother-in-law! (Holds the door open for Liz)

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes at Lorelai) Hey (And walks over to help them with Doula).

April jumps off the stool in delight when she sees her cousin.

Lorelai smiles so sincerely at the view.

LIZ: (Speaks softly) We finally got Doula to sleep — so decided to come over for a late snack… (sees Lorelai there and is pleasantly surprised) Hey, Lorelai!

TJ: SH!! (Thinks) Lorelai? (Looks back and sees her sitting at the counter)

LORELAI: (Slowly gets off the stool and walks over, then speaks softly) Hey, guys. (Looks over at sleeping Doula) Aw.

LIZ: (Continues softly and she leans in to give Lorelai a hug) Have you two met yet?

LORELAI: (Pulls away from the hug) Yeah, Luke introduced us. She's so beautiful, Liz.

LIZ: Thank you… I say she turns out like me, eh?

LORELAI: (Nods) I hope she does. (She feels a bit awkward because she's unsure of where she stands)

LIZ: (Not one for long conversations, looks at Luke) Got any pie for me big brother? I'm starving.

LUKE: (Already on top of it) Got it right here… (he places some plates of pie in front of Liz and TJ) April, can you please get some coffee for your aunt and uncle?

APRIL: (Walks behind the counter) Okey dokey.

Luke takes Doula from TJ so the couple can relax and eat their pie. Doula sleeping, with her face on his shoulder — he walks behind the counter again and uses one hand to go through the receipts. Lorelai joins him at the counter and folds the sweater that she just patched up.

LORELAI: (Softly to Luke) Should I leave?

LUKE: (Looks up and replies softly) Why?

LORELAI: (Hesitantly) I… don't know if I belong here.

LUKE: You belong here.

LORELAI: (Slightly blushes but tries to hide it by looking over at the baby, then she looks back at Luke) Did they really offer you a life time supply of plaid shirts?

Luke nods and they chuckle softly.

Scene in the diner zooms out and fades.

The end.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls…**

LUKE: (On the phone) So, I'll pick you up around seven?

LORELAI: (On the other end, smiles sweetly) This is seriously happening?

LUKE: (Smiles as well) I believe so.

CUT

RORY: (Angry) I can't believe you forgot!

LOGAN: I'm sorry but it happens!

CUT

LORELAI: (Opens the front door, all dressed up for her date) Rory?

RORY: (Sad and crying - sort of, walks in) I'm never speaking to him again!

CUT

LORELAI: (On the phone again) She's so upset.

LUKE: (Dressed for the evening as well) You should be with her. We'll do this tomorrow.

CUT

KIRK: (At the diner, looks at the customer next to him) So, what's your name?

LOGAN: Logan Huntzberger.

CUT

LUKE: (On the phone again) What's Logan doing in my diner?

CUT

LOGAN: (At a restaurant/bar in an unknown location. He's a bit tipsy) She can be difficult to read when she's pissed off.

LUKE: (At the other end of the table. He nods) Well, they can be complicating sometimes.

CUT

A shot of Luke standing outside the restaurant with his cell phone to his ear.

LORELAI: (On the phone - she makes a face) Huh?

------------------------------------  
Well that's 7.14. Just a "cutesy" ending, if you will.

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
